Protecting You (Sun Wukong x Blake Belladonna)
by ToughGirlGGBG
Summary: Everything was great, everything was fine, but now, what would she do? Having left Beacon Academy with her team, Blake was scared. They have fought many powerful beings before, but now, she was in charge of something greater. The life of a family (Sequel to 'An Eclipse Of The Heart') Main: Blake x Sun, Side: Ruby x Jaune, Weiss x Neptune, Yang x Sage, Ren x Nora, Mercury x Emerald
1. Waking Up

Description: Everything was great, everything was fine, but now, what would she do? Having left Beacon Academy with her team, Blake was scared. They have fought many powerful beings before, but now, she was in charge of something greater. The life of a family (Sequel to 'An Eclipse Of The Heart')

Pairings:

(Main)

Sun Wukong x Blake Belladonna

(Side)

Ruby Rose x Jaune Arc (Don't like, don't read)

Weiss Schnee x Neptune Vasilias

(Background)

Ren Lie x Nora Valkyrie

Mercury Black x Emerald Sustrai

Yang Xiao Long x Sage Ayana (Don't like, don't read)

Yo! I'm back! Hey guys, after all of your support, I was finally able to start a sequel for An Eclipse Of The Heart! I love you all!

Sorry for not updating in awhile, my songfics story had to be taken down to legal reasons, sorry. And well, I've had A LOT of personal issues go on. And uh, yeah!

I need to ask y'all something... I had a boyfriend, but we weren't serious, we never even held hands, and to be honest, I developed a liking to his friend, after an awkward conversation, five days after my break up with the ex, this all happened yesterday, the confessions, and well, even my parents say it would be fine to date the friend since my ex and I weren't serious, I want your guys' help though, seeing as you're all a variety of ages, what do you guys think? The friend and I are going to only stay friends until further notice, but I would REALLY like some advice! After all, the friend has been messaging me every opportunity he has had since last week, when I got four teeth pulled. And I told this guy some pretty personal shit, and he told me some pretty personal shit as well. Anyways, please PM me if you have any advice, or, submit an anonymous review if you would like. THANK YOU!

ON TO THE STORY! (SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Not knowing what to do. Blake sighed, and shuddered lightly under the linen covers. She smiled though as she heard the familiar snore and tail of a certain monkey. She turned to lay her amber eyes on the blond boy.

"Come on. Time to wake up." A groan emitted from the boy. Usually, Blake woke up a bit later then Sun, but today was different. She smiled as she got out of her bed. Playing with the silver band on her finger. A small black stone running all around it. Today was the day, the day that her and Sun were no longer engaged, but now, were tied together in a beautiful union. Don't get her wrong, Blake was now older, twenty-six years now, and so were her friends, except for Ruby who was only twenty-four. She looked back at the bed, and saw Sun getting up. While she had been thinking though, Blake had been getting ready, going over to Yang's house to meet with everyone else.

"Do you have to go?" Sun whined. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yes Sun. Don't worry, the boys are coming for you." He sighed and nodded. His grey eyes were still tired. He ran a hand through her black locks as she leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. She smiled as she walked out of the house her and Sun had purchased not long ago. She tightened her bow as she walked out of the house, black heels clicking on the pavement as she heard a honk, She turned and saw the boys of team JNPR, and the rest of team SSSN, pile out of a car. A six seat van. She laughed to herself as the boys were laughing and chuckling. She nodded politely as she got into the car, Weiss in the drivers side.

"Hey Miss. Wukong." Blake rolled her eyes.

"You know I'm getting my name hyphenated Weiss." She shrugged.

"Still." Blake rolled her eyes at the white haired heiress. "I very much enjoy being called Miss. Vasilias." Blake raised an eyebrow at her.

"You got your name hyphenated as well Weiss." The girl stared at her with icy eyes. The scar that Weiss had gotten before her arrival at Beacon, the one over her left eye, had faded slightly. But she had gotten another one, just under the same eye.

"Yes. But, I still prefer to go by Vasilias when not working." Blake smiled lightly as they drove away from her house, on their way to Yang's.

"Whatever you say Weiss." Blake watched through the passenger side window. Admiring the scenery, Blake and Sun had moved into more of a country setting. And they both were happy for the peaceful sounds of the country side.


	2. Big Day, Huh?

EHHHHH! NEW CHAPTER! SORRY I'M A BIT LATE, EXPLANATION FOR THIS IS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER. IN SHORT, LOTS OF SHITS BEEN HAPPENING TO ME LATELY!

I just want to say, thank you to _**WalkingSuperfan**_ thank you for the advice, and leaving positive reviews on all of my stories, and also, update on my guy problem, apparently, he may not be able to date, according to my long term guy friend, so, I need to ask him about it before he leaves Canada to go to Vermont with his family next week. I. Hate. Feelings.

ANYWAYS! ENJOY!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Blake couldn't prepare herself when she opened the door to Yang's home and a flurry of rose petals appeared. She caught herself just in time. She rolled here eyes as she saw the young girl. Having matured, Ruby's face was now shaped more. Her silver eyes were still big, but didn't stand out as much. Her big grin plastered on her face as well. Her hair had grown more as well, a bit spiky. She hadn't even let go of Blake until Yang pried her off. Blond hair pulled back, and violet eyes bright.

"Blake!" Just as she thought she was safe, a girl with orange hair launched herself at her, but was stopped by Yang as well.

"Nora, calm down. Geez." Yang let go of the smiling turquoise eyes girl.

"Aw, c'mon Yang!" Rolling her eyes, Yang turned and faced Blake, smiling.

"So, todays it huh?" She asked. Blake knew what she was referring to. She nodded.

"Yeah. This is it." Smiling, Nora and Ruby pulled them all into a big hug.  
"Where's Pyrrha?" Weiss asked as soon as they were all let go.

"She went to go grab something." Yang said. Then, with a smirk on her face, and a glint in her eyes. "Or someone." This scared Blake. She remembered that Sun's family was flying in. But they weren't supposed to be here for awhile longer. But she just brushed it off.

"Shall we start getting ready? Seeing as Pyrrha will be here soon." Weiss asked, and they all nodded.

"Might as well!" Ruby smiled, then ran into the kitchen and held up a platter of cookies. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed. They all just yelled as stars and hearts appeared in the girls eyes.

"Lets get started." Blake smiled. And they all started with make up and hair.

"Hello! Sorry I'm late!" Having been there for about an hour, Blake looked over at the door and saw Pyrrha, her long red hair tied back, and green eyes looking apologetic.

"Hey Pyrrha. Don't worry, it's no problem." Yang said, and then she nodded.

"Okay." She set down the bags she had in her hands, and they all sat near one another. With makeup being shared, along with tips on how to apply it.

Smiling Blake admired her dress. A simple cream colour, not to fancy as well. It hugged her torso, but was free flowing the rest of the way down. A simple black lace design was on the hems, and along the heart shaped dip. As soon as Blake saw this dress, she knew it was the one she wanted. And she had gotten it. Even though it wasn't as expensive or extravagant as the other wedding dresses she has seen, it was perfect for her. She smiled as she pulled the dress on and zipped it up. Turning around to see Yang leaning against the doorway is a faded yellow dress that reached her knees. Not much could be said as Yang looked like a proud mother.

"Damn Blake..." Was all Yang could see.

"Thanks Yang. Very insightful." The Faunus rolled her eyes at the blond who just shrugged.

"Weiss! How do you walk in these!" Blake walked out of her room with Yang, only to see Ruby, in a dark red dress, struggling to walk in her heels. Again. Weiss stood across from her, a light blue dress on.

"It isn't that difficult Ruby." She said as she walked over to the girl with ease.

"Yes it is..." Ruby complained. Looking over at Pyrrha and Nora, Pyrrhas dress was also red, but a bit lighter, Nora was in a pink one, and somehow, was skipping in heels. Much to Ruby's dismay. "How..." She asked.

After relearning how to walk in heels, Ruby was easily walking through the house, and on the driveway as they all got into the car that would take them to the place where Blake and Sun were going to be wed.

When they got there, it was exactly as Blake pictured it, the leaves were turning orange, close to falling off of the branches. It was the middle of fall, so the breeze wasn't enough to be cold, so Blake and her friends were fine in their sleeveless dresses, unlike at Weiss' wedding, almost a year ago, where they were all cold. All but Blake were wearing the bridesmaid dresses from Weiss' wedding, and it would probably be the same for the weddings to come within the group of friends. It was easier, and saved time.

"This is it!" Yang said enthusiastically. Then looked at Nora. "Hey Nora, aren't you and Ren getting hitched soon?" Nora blushed, but nodded.

"Yeah. We set the date for early spring, late winter." They all nodded.

"Damn. This is it." Blake mumbled to herself. All she could think of though at this moment was how much more of a target Sun would be to the White Fang. He had almost died in their early school years, and who knew how much worse it could get between the White Fang and Blake.

All doubts were gone from Blake's mind as she walked down the aisle. Smiling brightly was Sun, beside him all of his groomsmen in their tuxedos. And when Blake finally approached the alter, smiling as her and Sun exchanged vows, and looking into the crowd after they sealed their vows with a kiss, to see Sun's family all smiling and clapping happily. Nova and Clair happily standing with their teenage daughters. Aulora and Marigold were seventeen now, and had both grown into very beautiful young women. Aulora had long blond hair now though, and her tail twitched happily behind her, while Marigold now had short blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes that showed the same amount of excitement as Aulora's. Carter stood beside them, Carter was thirteen now, and was smiling gleefully, his mismatched eyes shining bright, black tail twitching, his brother, Nate, was striking. His jaw had squared more, and his red hair was slicked back. His tail swinging behind him, his eyes were the same grey as Sun's as well. The years had been kind to Celeste and Chet, their hair was gray now, but their eyes were still the same. A little boy stood in front of Marigold and Aulora though, his name was Artan, blond and blue eyed like his sisters, a tail wrapped around a little toddler sitting on the ground, also identical to them, that was Orlando. Blake didn't know how, but somehow, all the kids were blue eyed and blond. Their parent's genetics splicing to make them. She grabbed Sun's hand as they stood there, then all made their way to get photos taken.

When the wedding was over, it was peaceful, not much had happened, except for Neptune trying to convince Jaune to eat a piece of cake before it was time. But they were stopped by Sage.

"Do you remember this song?" Sun asked as they swayed to the music. Blake listened in carefully.

"This was the first song we ever danced to." She looked him in the eye. "How did you remember it?" He shrugged and smiled.

"Who knows?" Blake smiled lovingly at her husband as they danced together, loving the sound of the laughing of guests, but she tuned that out, and so did he. They were only focused on one another.


	3. Welcome To Beacon!

Hey guys, sorry how late this is! I hit a MAJOR writers block! And I started math and geography so I'm swamped with that, and, my choir is going to Washington in April! So, we've had A LOT of rehearsals! Anyways, remember that guy I was talking about? We're doing good. Started dating actually! I hope everything is going well with all you beautiful/handsome people! And, if it's not, just know it will get better!

Also, the team name that shows up in this, PMAY, is pronounced Primary. Even though it kind of doesn't make sense, but y'know. What does in RWBY right?

ANYWAYS! ENJOY!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Blake stood anxiously outside the doors of Beacon. It was the middle of August, and students were arriving at the Academy off of the buses. And she couldn't help but smile at the teenagers, Human and Faunus alike, that were walking past her, dressed in their Hunter and Huntress garb. She watched as older students made there way to the housing part of the school, and younger students went to the auditorium. She looked around more, then saw two very familiar faces, and wearing the same outfit, but one was in dark gold, and the other in light gold. A glove placed on the right hand of one, and the left of the other.

"Marigold? Aulora?" The twin girls smiled at her.

"Hey aunt Blake!" Even though the girls had been calling her that since they turned thirteen, so for four years, it still caught her off guard.

"Why are you two here?" She asked as the girls approached her and gave her a hug.

"We're here for the exchange program!" Blake raised an eyebrow at Aulora as her tail twitched behind her and she tightened her long

blond ponytail.

"Okay. All exchange students will be called down to the auditorium soon." The twin girls nodded then walked off. Blake followed beside them though as another teacher, Jaune to be specific, had showed up to take her place. "So what team are you two with?" The girls smiled.

"Team PMAY!" Marigold smiled proudly.

"Where's the rest of your team?" The two pointed at a pair of boys.

"The tall one with the antlers is Yahto-" Aulora started.

"-And the other one is Penwyn." Blake observed the boys quietly. The one with the antlers was Yahto, and his hair was a blue shade. The Faunus was tall. Definitely above average height, and his shoulders were broad. The other one, Penwyn, his red hair was short and seemed a bit spiky, and his eyes were a red colour as well, she could tell as soon as he peered over the black lenses of his shades, he was about average height, and seemed lanky in size compared to Yahto, even though you could tell he wasn't, a chain of some sort was placed on his hip. Both were of a tanned skin, definitely raised in Vacuo.

"Alright. Lets get you guys to the auditorium so you can find your rooms." The twin girls nodded, and with Blake caught up to their teammates and went on their way to the auditorium.

Blake made a quick look around the crowded space as she observed from the side lines. Not wanting to disturb the process she had went through a little under a decade ago. She smiled to herself. Ten years ago, she was a juvenile delinquent, and now, she had been on missions all around the world with Team RWBY, there most recent was protecting a president. She saw some kids who looked a little lost and approached them.

"Is everything ok?" The kids nodded.

"Yeah. We're just looking for the table with all the exchange teams on it." Blake pointed to the far end of the room where Yang was.

"See the girl with the blond hair and violet eyes?" They nodded. "Go see her. She'll give you everything you need." The kids nodded.

"Thank you!" She smiled and the kids ran off to go get there stuff.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can report a lost person?" Blake rolled her eyes as she turned around and faced Sun. His shirt was closed for once.

"Can I have a description?" Blake played along. He nodded.

"Yeah. Long black hair, beautiful smile, piercing gold eyes..." He then put his hands behind his head. "Cat ears." She rolled her eyes. She no longer wore her bow around the school, so her ears twitched.

"Yes. She's right in front of you." Sun laughed.

"So what's going on Miss. Belladonna-Wukong?" She rolled her eyes.

"Nothing really." She went back to paying attention to the room. "Our nieces and their team is here though." Sun looked at her surprised.

"No way! Where are they?" His tail twitched happily behind him.

"Probably at their housing department now." He nodded.

"Alright." He then smiled at her. "You know what's coming up soon?" He asked. She made a noise that told him she was listening.

"Our wedding anniversary!" She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yes. I know. In November." He smirked.

"Aren't you excited!" She nodded smiling.

"Yes." He chuckled. Then made a face at her.

"You're no fun Bella." She laughed lightly.

"Whatever you say Sun." Sun smiled and wrapped his tail around Blake. Then she noticed something. "Why are you here anyways? Weren't you on a mission in the east?" He shrugged.

"Don't know. Team SSSN got home early, and they sent us here." He pointed over to where Yang was, now with Sage standing beside her. Gleaming gold rings on both of their left hands. It was a small summer wedding, but the after party was huge. And loud.

"Alright then." Blake looked down at her watch, and back up as everyone started clearing out of the gym. "We're off shift now." She grabbed his hand. "I came with Weiss, so I'm guessing you took the car here?" He nodded.

"Yeah. Neptune caught a ride with me." She nodded and started to pull him towards their car.

"Alright. Let's go home then." She gave him a smirk he knew to well.

"Alright!" They quickly made their way into the car, and home.


	4. Surprise!

Wow, it's been awhile huh? I'm really sorry about how late this is, but finals are coming up, and I've been busy with the choir. Washington was AMAZING my small town Canadian mind was BLOWN AWAY! But, last week, my boyfriend broke up with me, so, I've been very sad lately, and my anxiety has been peaked, leaving me with writers block, and everyone who reads this, please, _**PLEASE DO NOT**_ tell someone you love them, unless you _**ABSOLUTELY** _ mean it, and plan on staying with them for awhile. Cause, that's what happened to me. And, I don't want other people like me to go through it, cause, this guy moved on with a blink of an eye! He said I was his Juliet, but really, I was his Rosaline.

Anyways, sorry about that little rant, and I know this isn't the best chapter, but, I hope you ENJOY!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Blake sat in hers and Suns kitchen. Anxiously awaiting his return home. Drumming her fingers on the dining table as she waited. How would she tell him? How would he take it? She sighed and laid her head in her arms. Placing a hand on her stomach absentmindedly. It was now October, and fast approaching their anniversary. She took a deep breath, her ears twitched at the sound of the door opening.

"Honey, I'm home~!" She rolled her eyes at Sun as she stood up and walked to the front door, the monkey Faunus laughing at himself. "Hey Bella." Blake smiled weakly, then her ears laid flat against her head. "What's wrong?" Blake tried to say something, anything, but she was speechless. Instead, she pointed towards the kitchen, where she had just came from, and Sun walked their, a puzzled look on his face. She only turned to look in that direction as she heard a scream.

"Sun!?" She ran into the room, and saw Sun holding the pregnancy stick close to his face.

"T-t-this isn't a joke, right..?" She shook her head.

"No. It's not." She watched Sun's shocked expression change to one of joy.

"We're... We're going to be parents..?" Blake nodded.

"Yes." She was shocked as the now full grown man jumped into the air, and continued to do so.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" He smiled and ran over to Blake. And kissed her lovingly.

"You're taking this extremely well." He laughed.

"Why wouldn't I be?!" He smiled. "Blake, we've been trying to have a baby for ages! And it's finally happening!" Blake rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Sun, we've only been trying for maybe half a year." Sun rolled his eyes.

"Still." He smiled even more. "Guess Neptune and Weiss will have a Belladonna-Wukong to go with their Schnee-Vasilias, huh?" Blake nodded.

"Guess so. How is Neptune dealing with Weiss anyways? She's nearing the end of her second trimester isn't she?" Sun nodded.

"Yeah, apparently she's been a nightmare-" Realization dawned onto Sun's face. "you... Aren't going to be _that_ bad... Will you..?" Blake shrugged, a smirk gracing her features.

"Guess it'll depend. Won't it?" Sun gulped. Sure, Weiss could be bad, but Blake could be worse.

"Yeah. Guess so." Sun smiled and grabbed Blake, pulling her into a gentle embrace.

"Sun?" He smiled.

"Yeah?" Blake tightened her own hold around him.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you to." Sun couldn't help but smile widely. He was going to be a father. He would have his own child, with Blake, with the love of his life. Seeing as Blake was raised within the White Fang, he was unsure if she knew whether or not that usually when a Faunus would choose another Faunus as their mate, it usually meant that they were together for life. Blake was his mate, and would be the mother of his child.

A few months later... 

Blake sat in a chair in the doctors office quietly. After a few months, Blake was just over five months along, and since Sun and her had originally no idea how far along she was, they had gone in a week after she found out. Only to learn that she had been two months along. Now, it was January, and they were stationed on lookout in a small town. That was sadly, run by Faunus hating people. Making it difficult for both team RWBY, and team SSSN, minus Weiss and Neptune who were at home with their baby girl, Neige. Blake sighed to herself as she tightened the bow on her head, she was lucky to find a hospital in the village that would serve a Faunus couple.

"Mrs. Belladonna-Wukong?" Blake looked up and looked the doctor in the eyes.

"Yes. That's me." He nodded and made a fallow me motion, and she did just that. But was worried, Sun was supposed to meet her at the office. Where was he?

"Can you come with me please. We'll get you all set up for your ultrasound." She nodded, and followed cautiously behind the doctor.

"Wait! Hold up!" Blake turned around and let out a sigh of relief as she saw Sun run up to her and the doctor. "I'm Sun, the father and her husband." The doctor nodded once again and smiled, then led the couple into a small room where he prepared everything needed for an ultrasound.

"Alright Mrs. Belladonna-Wukong, I need you to lie down, and I'll place this gel on your stomach, it will be cold." Blake nodded, and didn't wince as the cold gel was spread over her stomach. "There they are. Your little bundle of joy!" Blake and Sun smiled as they looked at the screen. "Would you like to know the gender?" The two looked at each other, and nodded.

"Yeah. If you can, that would be great!" The doctor nodded and looked a bit more.

"Well, congratulations, you're going to have a baby girl!" Sun and Blake exchanged smiles, and after getting cleaned up and getting their stuff together, thanked the doctor and left, going to tell their friends the wonderful news.

To say their friends were ecstatic would be an understatement, quickly names were being thrown around. The two teams smiled as they looked at the calendar and realized they would be leaving the following morning. Quickly, they all packed, and called Weiss and Neptune to tell them the news. Weiss was very happy, and very excited to show off her baby girl, as everyone was wanting to see her badly.

"Have you two thought of any names yet?" Weiss asked as she held Neige close to her chest.

"Well, I was thinking Luna?" Sun looked at Blake, who thought about his suggestion for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes, I like that idea." Sun smiled brightly as he wrapped his tail around Blake.

"Well, Neige and I must go. Neptune will be with us tomorrow, and all three of us will meet you at the port." They all nodded, and hung up the call, yawning, and quickly laid down in the bed of their assigned room, and got comfortable, and fell asleep. Pleasant dreams accompanying their sleep.


	5. Welcome To The World Luna!

Hehehe... hey guys... it's been awhile! I hope you've all been well! I'm on summer break now, so I should be updating **_WAY_** more! I tried to write a chapter following Blake's adventures while pregnant, but I just couldn't do it. Well, um, I know this isn't a very long chapter, and may not be as well written as the others, but at least it's something right?

 _ **ALSO! WOULD ANYONE BE INTERESTED IN A STORY ABOUT ALL OF MY FUTURE!RWBY KIDS AND THEIR TEAMS?! IF SO, LET ME KNOW AND I'LL START POSTING THE BACKSTORIES OF THE NONE FUTURE!RWBY KIDS!**_

Well, I hope you ENJOY!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sitting by himself in the waiting room of a hospital was not how Sun saw the birth of his first child playing out. They had gone in for a check up, seeing as they were a little over a month away from the due date, and then it happened. Blake's water had broke and they had gone into a panic, having the baby before they were ready was more then just a pleasant surprise. Right now, they were getting Blake ready.

"Sun! Where's Blake?" Sun looked up and saw the rest of team RWBY and team SSSN.

"She just went with a nurse somewhere. They're going to come out and get me when she's ready." Sun sighed. And put his face in his hands.

"She's going to be fine Sun." Neptune sat beside him and placed a hand on Sun's shoulder.

"I... I'm just scared." He looked over at his friend. "Y'know?" Neptune rolled his eyes. Then nodded towards Weiss and the girls who were sitting with little Neige.

"Dude, I was in your position not that long ago. Like, three months ago." Sun nodded.

"Yeah. I guess that's true." Neptune nodded.

"Yeah. It is." Sun let out a sigh and watched as slowly all of their friends started walking in. A smile graced his lips when Jaune walked in. He walked over to Ruby and placed a hand on the pregnant girls stomach. Ruby found out she was with child not long after Sun and Blake. And it made him smile.

After about half an hour, a doctor had come out to find him.

"Which one of you is Mr. Wukong?" It made Sun happy that the doctor didn't assume he was Blake's husband because he was a Faunus, but it made him a bit upset to.

"I am. I'm Sun Wukong." Sun walked over to the doctor.

"Follow me. We'll get you ready to go in with your wife." Sun nodded. Then followed the doctor.

As soon as Sun had been given enough disinfectants to kill every germ on his body, he walked into the delivery room. Luckily, a caesarean wasn't needed, so he was able to wear his jeans and button down, but the nurses made him button it up.

"Sun..." Blake rubbed her eyes and focused in on her husband.

"Yeah. I'm here Bella. I'm here." He quickly walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"G... Good..." He smiled weakly and sat with his wife, pushing the hair out of her face, and caressing her cheeks gently.

"Do you need anything?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Only your company, and for this damn baby to come out." He chuckled.

"Of course." He kissed her forehead, and just sat with her. Telling her about Neige, and seeing Ruby trying to walk around and Jaune worrying over her. He didn't even know it had been over five hours until the doctor came in and checked on Blake, and noticed that she was ready to deliver. "You ready Bella?" She nodded. And soon, it had begun.

Finally, after a long period of waiting, Blake had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Sun couldn't help but cry a little as he held his little girl and when she was clear to leave the room with Sun, he couldn't help but be teary eyed and cry a little still, Neptune and Yang of course, got this on camera.

"Hey Luna. Welcome to the world." Sun smiled as his little girl held his finger, he observed her with a smile. She had little cat ears, and when she opened her eyes, they were mirroring Blake's almost perfectly. "Luna Belladonna-Wukong, you will do great things!" His tail swished happily behind him as he held Luna close.

"She's so cute!" Nora said as she held her own one month old daughter Noriko Valkyrie-Lie, she mimicked her moms bright turquoise eyes, and her dads black hair, and they assumed, by the little amount of blue showing, she would also have a streak like his.

"Yeah. Just like her mom!" Yang smiled as she wiggled a finger in front of the new born.

"Yeah. Guess she's also my little Bella now to huh?" He chuckled. "Blake's probably awake now. I'll let you all know when we get home. See you all later." They all nodded and said their goodbyes and left. Sun walked back into Blake's room, and saw her waking up. "Let's go see mommy. Shall we Luna?" He walked over to his wife.

"Sun..?" He nodded.

"Yeah. It's me Bella." She smiled weakly, then her eyes brightened as she saw Luna wrapped in a pink hospital blanket, but a red one covered her as well, sent with love from Vacuo from Sun's parents, brother, and sister-in-law.

"I wanna hold her." Sun nodded, and quietly put Luna in her moms arms. She woke up, and Blake smiled at her. Sun had already gotten a video of Blake holding Luna, and crying silently when Luna was first placed in her arms. And now, Sun leaned towards his wife and daughter, bringing up his scroll, he hit the record button.

"Hey Luna-girl." He looked over at Blake who was holding Luna tightly, smiling at the baby who was looking around curiously. "It's me, your papa. And that's your mama." He pointed at Blake, then at Luna. "And that's you. Let's say we're going to watch this seventeen years from now, and seventeen years ago, you were half the size of my forearm! Well, my forearm from when I was twenty-seven." He smiled. "I just want you to know, today was a very important day. For you, for your mama, and for me. Along with your aunts and uncles to." He then smiled. "Can't wait to take you home baby girl. Love you lots, can't wait to see the beautiful young women you're bound to become!" He made a kissy face to the camera, then pointed it at Blake. "Got anything to say mama?" She smiled.

"What is there to say that you haven't said already?" Sun shrugged. Blake sighed. "I can't wait to see you grow up either. Whether you become a Huntress like me or not, I can't wait to help you with your exams, and with boys. I can't wait to teach you. To give you the childhood I was denied. I love you baby." She then made Luna wave to the camera.

"Can't wait to see you in this video in seventeen years sweetie pie! Love you!" And with that, Sun turned off his camera.

"I love you Sun." Sun smiled at Blake.

"I love you too Bella."


	6. Home Sweet Home And Send Help!

Hey! Update! YAY! Anyways, I may do a lot of skips throughout this, only to continue the story of course, in this chapter, we meet one of my little Lancaster babies. Silver. (Lancaster is Jaune x Ruby for people who don't know) Please don't hate on me for it! Also, I honestly didn't know my stories would be THIS popular! I woke up this morning with quite a few messages on followings for my story, and my account! Thank you all so much!

 _ **ALSO! WOULD ANYONE BE INTERESTED IN A STORY ABOUT ALL OF MY FUTURE!RWBY KIDS AND THEIR TEAMS?! IF SO, LET ME KNOW AND I'LL START POSTING THE BACKSTORIES OF THE NONE FUTURE!RWBY KIDS!**_

Well, I hope you ENJOY!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sun let out a sigh of relief as he set down the carrier that held little Luna on a couch in their home.

"Feels so good to be home!" Sun sighed as he rolled his shoulders back.

"Sun, it's only been what, three days?" She asked teasing lightly.

"Still!" Sun walked over to Luna's carrier and picked her up gently and held her. "Welcome to our home Luna!" He smiled. "This, is where you'll grow up. Our own little home! Complete with four rooms, an office slash recreational room, a living room, a kitchen, and two bathrooms! Along with a basement and attic! And quite a few guest rooms!" Sun looked down at her wandering eyes and smiled.

"She'll love it here. I know it." Blake said as she walked by, picking up the carrier and putting it away.

"Yeah. I hope so." Luna made a little noise and Sun giggled. "Home sweet home, huh Luna?"

Just when night had fallen on them, and they had put Luna to sleep, Sun and Blake finally went to go to bed. Hoping, she would be as quiet as she was in the hospital. That though, was not to be. At around one o'clock in the morning, a sound came through the baby monitor that woke up the new parents. It was Luna, starting to cry.

"Huh..? What..." Sun sat up and rubbed his eyes, his tail twitched behind him tiredly.

"It's Luna." He looked over and saw Blake already standing up. She was walking out of the room by the time Sun stood up. When he made it to Luna's room, Blake was holding the baby to her breast and feeding her.

"Is she okay?" Blake nodded.

"Yeah. She was just hungry." He nodded. But saw a little silver bear sitting on the floor.

"Huh. She dropped her bear." Sun leaned down, and when Blake put Luna back in her crib, he set the bear at the other end of the crib. "Alright, back to bed!" Sun sighed and they walked back to their room and laid back down in their bed and went back to sleep.

The next day, Sun made sure to video call his family in Vacuo. When they picked up and saw their newest addition, they already started to make plans to come down. But were upset when they realized they wouldn't be able to make it until much later then anticipated. They wanted to be able to stay in Vale for about a month, and in order to do that they would have to wait a whole year. With the exception of Aulora and Marigold who were already in Vale to attend Beacon as transfers.

"Oh I'm already counting the days! The birth of a grandchild is always exciting!" Sun rolled his eyes at his mom.

"Mom, this is your _fifth_ grandchild though!" Celeste rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't matter. It will always be exciting!" Sun laughed.

"Alright. I gotta go mom. I love you." Celeste smiled proudly.

"I love you too son." She blew him a kiss through the monitor then hung up.

"That was your nana." Sun said to Luna. "Her and papa love you very much. And so do your cousins. All of 'em, and so do your second cousins. Both of 'em, and your aunties, and uncles. All of them. There are a lot of people who love you, and as you get older, there will be more and more." Sun smiled. Then smiled even more as Blake walked in, giving her husband a loving kiss.

 ** _Seven months later..._**

Sun groaned as he got out of his bed. He walked out of his room, and into Luna's. Blake had left for a mission about a week ago to help look after and protect some senator in Europe, leaving with Team RWBY, and the girls of Team JNPR. He stretched and walked over to Luna's room, and saw his little girl smiling and happy. Her hair had some in, she had little blonde ears and hair.

"Hey baby girl!" He put on a big smile and picked up his giggling girl, and laid her down on her changing table. He walked over to the little dresser and grabbed a white shirt and blue overalls. Leaving all the complex clothes to near the end of Blake's trip. "There we go! All changed and ready for the day!" Luna threw her little arms in the air and started to squeal with delight. Sun picked her up and walked into the kitchen, he set Luna in her high chair, and walked over to the fridge and grabbed some baby food, then walked back over to her chair, and started to feed her. Luna started to make a fuss though. And a bit of a mess, so, Sun used his tail to grab a napkin, and wipe her off.

After some fighting and some games of peek-a-boo, Sun heard a knock on the door. He left her in her play pen, and walked over to the door, and opened it to a very tired Jaune, holding a carrier that had little three month old Silver in it.

"Sun. Please help me..." Sun couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What? Silver keeping you up?" He shook his head.

"No. I'm keeping myself up!" He walked into Suns house and set Silver down in her carrier. "I can't stop worrying over Ruby! I mean, she's only three months recovered from Silver's birth, should she even be out there wielding a scythe that's twice her height?!" Sun sighed.

"She'll be _fine_ Jaune. This is what she's been _trained_ for!" Jaune sighed.

"I-I-I know! But I'm still worried!" Sun rolled his eyes.

"Well, she has Pyrrha, and Weiss, and Nora, and Yang, and Blake! She'll be fine!" Jaune nodded.

"Alright. And, can I crash here until Ruby gets back?" Sun nodded.

"Sure. Why not." Jaune sighed in relief.

"Thank. You. So much!" Sun rolled his eyes.

"No problem-" Sun was cut off by a screaming Silver. Sun walked over to the baby and saw her eyes were held tightly shut, unlike Luna, she had been born with hair, hair identical to Ruby's. "Hey, what's wrong Silvey?" The baby opened her eyes, and Sun peered into the silver. When he smiled, because the baby had just stopped screaming, she started again.

"I don't know what to do!" Jaune almost yelled.

"Have you tried giving her, her Ursa plushy?!" Jaune nodded.

"Yes!" Jaune pulled out his scroll. "I'm calling Neptune!" Sun rolled his eyes and picked up the crying baby. Luna just sat on the ground though. Watching with amusement. She could use her eyes just as well as her mom could to portray her emotions. "Neptune! Help!" Jaune put the call on speaker.

"What's going on?" Neptune asked.

"She won't stop crying!" Jaune was being frantic now.

"Who? Silver? Alright. Where are you?" Sun sighed.

"Hey Nep, Jaune's at my place. And bring Neige, Luna needs someone to play with." He could hear Neptune grabbing some things.

"Alright. Be right over." Jaune and Sun nodded.

"Alright. Thanks again Neptune." Jaune sighed.

"No problem. Be there in half an hour." Neptune hung up, and Jaune put his phone down.

"So, now what?" Jaune asked as Sun placed Silver in his arms.

"I don't know. We can call Sage, Scarlet and Ren. Have a guys night?" Jaune nodded.

"Sounds great. You call them, I'll watch the girls?" Sun nodded.

"Alright. Sounds good." Sun grabbed his scroll and quickly called the other three men.

Thankfully, all of the guys arrived around the same time. Ren had brought Noriko of course, his and Nora's eight month old, with her big eyes and black hair, and Sun was right, she did have her own little streak, but it was blue. Scarlet didn't have any kids of his own, and neither did Sage. When Neptune arrived, little ten month old Neige was in his arms. White hair pulled back into a braid, and blue eyes that wandered.

"Alright. Jaune-y. Where's the baby that won't stop crying-" Neptune was interrupted by said baby. "I'll, uh, just go check that out." They nodded and watched as Neptune realized he didn't know what to do.

"Let me see." Ren calmly put down Noriko with the other two girls, and walked over to Silver, picking her up, and just holding her close to him, and she stopped crying. "She just needs to be held." He then walked over to Jaune and put her in his arms.

"Oh. Uh, that was simpler then anticipated." Jaune chuckled awkwardly. The rest of the guys just rolled their eyes.

"Thanks for the help Ren." Sun said placing a hand on his shoulder for a short time.

"You are very welcome." After that, Sun got some cards out, and the boys started to play some games.

Without even realizing it, the whole day was gone. Between hanging out with the guys and looking after the girls, they had lost track of the day.

"Who votes you all just crash here until our wives are back?" Sun asked, and all the guys raised their hands.

"That was the plan!" All of the guys pointed at the bags that they had brought with them, that Sun hadn't even noticed.

"Oh. Okay. Jaune, Silver can use Luna's crib, since she's so little, and Luna can stay with the others in the play pen. We can make a makeshift crib for them." The boys all nodded, and then, it was the end of the day, and they were all asleep in the living room, having moved Luna's crib downstairs for Silver to use.

When morning came, all of the girls returned home. And started to take pictures of all the guys sleeping with their daughters. Noriko, Neige, and Luna all ended up on their dads stomachs, and Silver was sleeping in the crib with Jaune sleeping right beside it.

"Look it how cute they are!" Ruby squealed. Blake just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. They do look pretty cute." Blake took a short video, ready to put on the movie reel that her and Sun would be making for their little girl.


	7. New Additions!

Hey! Update! YAY! I'M VERY LATE ON THE UPDATE AND I'M SORRY! But, thanks to my delicious Timmy's, I was able to get this chapter down. Even though it's a short chapter, and not very well written, I hope you like it..?

 _ **ALSO! WOULD ANYONE BE INTERESTED IN A STORY ABOUT ALL OF MY FUTURE!RWBY KIDS AND THEIR TEAMS?! IF SO, LET ME KNOW AND I'LL START POSTING THE BACKSTORIES OF THE NONE FUTURE!RWBY KIDS! ALSO, WOULD ANYONE BE INTERESTED IN A HARRY POTTER FANFIC, WITH TWIN!POTTERS, AS IN, A BOY, HARRY, AND A GIRL, HOLLY, PAIRINGS WOULD BE THE SAME, EXCEPT FEM!HARRY (HOLLY) X DRACO MALFOY, AND NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM X LUNA LOVEGOOD, HARRY WILL STILL BE WITH GINNY THOUGH!**_

Well, I hope you ENJOY!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sun didn't know having a toddler would be so hard! Luna had just had her second birthday, and was now a toddler that loved to run around. Her hair had come in blond, and matched her amber eyes and blond cat ears.

"Luna, come on!" Sun sighed as Luna an around, avoiding her father.

"Having troubles there?" Blake smiled as she walked into the room. She was pregnant, once again.

"Got that right!" He huffed. "Little brat won't sit still!" Blake laughed.

"Reminds me of someone." Sun laughed, realizing just how much Luna really took after him.

"Yeah. Guess that's true." He sighed, finally catching the little girl who was running around.

"Yeah. Now let's go, mama has a doctors appointment!" She wiggled her finger in front of her two year old who laughed happily.

When they got to the doctors, and were all settled in the doctors room, Blake got the gel put on her stomach. She thought she had been at least seven months along, due to her size.

"No. Miss. Belladonna-Wukong, you're actually only four." Blake was surprised at her size.

"Then why am I so big?" The doctor chuckled.

"You're having twins." Blake's eyes widened.

"Well. That's quite the surprise!" Sun smiled.

"Yeah. From you." Sun looked surprised.

"How is it my fault?!" Blake raised her eyebrow.

"Twins run in your family. Your dad was a twin, your grandma was a twin, Aulora and Marigold are twins. Need I continue?" Sun shook his head.

"Nope. It's crystal clear." She nodded.

"Good." The doctor chuckled. Luna then placed her hand on her moms stomach.

"Here be two babies? Not one babies?" Blake smiled and nodded at her daughter,

"Yup. That's right sweetie." Luna nodded.

"Are they a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"I don't know. Doctor?" The doctor checked.

"Actually, one of both. A boy and a girl." Blake nodded.

"Okay. Is that everything doc?" Sun asked. The doctor nodded. He cleaned Blake up, then the family of three left.

Blake couldn't help but get lost in her own thoughts. She was ready for one baby, not two.

"What are we naming them?" Sun asked.

"I was thinking... Dawn for the girl?" Sun nodded.

"Sounds good. And the boy?" Luna gurgled.

"Doosk!" Blake laughed.

"Do you mean Dusk?" Luna nodded.

"Yeah! Doosk!" Blake smiled.

"Alright. Dusk and Dawn it is!" Luna clapped.

"Yay!" Sun smiled. Then reached over and placed his hand on Blake's stomach.

"Little Dusk and Dawn. Think they'll be opposites?" Blake shrugged.

"Maybe. Who knows?" Sun smiled.

"Alright. See you in five months little ones!" Sun kissed his hand and placed it on Blake's stomach, and when they got out of the car and sat on the couch, Luna did the same thing her dad did. Kiss her hand, and place it on her stomach. Sun caught a picture of this of course.

 _ **Five months later...**_

Sun cringed as Blake held his hand tightly. Not letting go as she pushed and pushed. Having to give birth to two different children this time instead of just the one.

But, the pain was worth it, as he held the twins. Dusk, and Dawn. Dawn had a little cat tail, and Dusk had a monkey tail. He smiled more as they opened their eyes, and they were both the same colour as his.

After they met all of their cousins, aunts, and uncles, more pictures were taken for their book for when they turn seventeen. Just like Luna's. Luna was overjoyed when she meet her younger siblings. She couldn't be happier to be an older sibling. And was taking it much better then when Weiss had given birth again a few months earlier to another child, named Flake. Ruby, was also pregnant again, and found she was with twins. Nora had already given birth to a son named Jason, and the year before, Yang had given birth to twins, Darric and Jasmine, and Pyrrha had adopted her late cousins son, Achilles, who looked exactly like her, and would hopefully always believe that he was her son. And only ever hers. What was surprising though, was the boom of twins that were being born all around the world in the Hunter and Huntress community. They didn't know what it was though. Not yet at least. But he was happy, because now, his and Blake's family was even more complete. And he couldn't be more happy!

"I promise. I will protect you. All four of you, with my life." Sun smiled. Blake had been holding the twins, and Luna was asleep beside her. She had probably thought Sun was asleep. As she had whispered the words lovingly, and addressed them to all four of them. Himself included.

When they took the twins home, they quickly adjusted, and thanks to already having a child, Sun and Blake were very prepared. But this time, the twins barely made a sound when they slept. Blake and Sun would have to actually get up and check on them.

 _ **One year later...**_

It was now the twins birthday, Dusk had ended up growing hair as dark as his mothers, and Dawn ended up with hair as bright as Suns. They had lived up to their names for sure. As Dawn took a lot after her father, and Dusk more after his mother. Tons of pictures of course, had been added to the video reel and photo album that the two were making for their children. Slowly, as their friends arrived with their children, and Sun's family arrived as well, stories were shared, more of Aulora and Marigolds adventures with their team, as they were now full fledged Huntresses. Little Cyan and Fall had been born as well, Ruby and Jaune's twins. Both were blond and blue eyed, but Cyan's eyes were darker then Fall's. Which poor Jaune was thankful for. He could barely tell them apart. Even with his paternal instincts.

After the party, and a few laughs were shared, all of the families slept in the living room. A giant slumber party, as per Luna and the twins request. Sun couldn't of been happier as his tail wrapped around his sleeping family and pulled them close. He smiled, and then slowly, they all drifted asleep.


	8. Summer Relocation

Hey! Update! And guess what? **_I'm updating early for once! Yay!_**

Ok, so, I just got a job, and have a couple other stories on the go, so I don't know how often I'll be updating, hopefully, it will never be longer then two weeks hopefully. And I _should_ be updating **RWBY OC Backgrounds** soon if time permits me to. And I'm sorry the chapters aren't very long... I do try, I promise, but sometimes it's hard ya know?

 _ **ALSO, WOULD ANYONE BE INTERESTED IN A HARRY POTTER FANFIC, WITH TWIN!POTTERS, AS IN, A BOY, HARRY, AND A GIRL, HOLLY, PAIRINGS WOULD BE THE SAME, EXCEPT FEM!HARRY (HOLLY) X DRACO MALFOY, AND NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM X LUNA LOVEGOOD, HARRY WILL STILL BE WITH GINNY THOUGH! THIS WILL NOT BE A RETELLING OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES COMPLETELY, ONLY CERTAIN SCENES, AND WILL MAINLY TAKE PLACE WITH THEM RGOWING UP, AND THEN THEIR EIGTH YEAR!**_

Well, I hope you ENJOY!

EDIT: OMG! I AM SO SORRY! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO **Blacksun4ever** for pointing out my mistake near the start, my mind must not have been caught up with my words... idk. I'm tired, it's been a long day, and btw, guys, **Blacksun4ever** has their own BlackSun story, and I very much recommend it.

And someone said I could help people understand who was speaking a bit better, I will definitely try and do that better. Again, thank you for pointing out my mistakes! You guys are all awesome!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Blake sat quietly reading in the living room in her chair when she heard the door slam. Blake sighed and looked over to the front door where she saw her daughter huffing.

"Hi Luna. How was school?" Luna just groaned.

"I. Hate. People!" The ten year old just walked over to the couch and sprawled out along it.

"What happened now?" Luna just shrugged.

"I don't even know. People are just... Annoying I guess." Blake chuckled lightly.

"Let me guess, Edan was being rude again?" Luna nodded, her ears slinking back at the sound of the dog Faunus' name.

"He is such a jerky-jerk-face!" Blake just laughed.

"Trust me, it just gets worse." Luna rolled her eyes at her mom.

"Silver and Uncle Jaune said you'd say that..." Blake shrugged.

"Well," Blake set her book down. "I, myself, had only one boyfriend before your dad, so I don't have much advice to give you. Other then when boys are jerks, it usually doesn't mean anything good." Luna nodded.

"I guess you're right..." Luna sighed, Blake just got up and walked over to her daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Trust me kitten, when you're older, I'll be able to help you more." Luna nodded. "Now get into something nicer, we're going over to Aunt Weiss and Uncle Neptune's house for dinner. I know what she'll say if you don't and I'm sure you do as well." Luna rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Let me guess, something along the lines of 'a lady should act a bit more proper while at a social gathering!' Something like that?" Blake nodded.

"She'd also say something about how you should dress a bit more ladylike as well." Luna laughed.

"Was she always like this?" Blake shrugged.

"I'm assuming so. She was raised in Atlas after all." Luna laughed, and Blake saw the glimpse of Sun in her eyes.

"True." Blake smiled as her daughter ran past her younger siblings, giving them both a tug on the tail.

"Luna!" Dusk and Dawn said in unison. She just laughed. Blake smiled weakly, then looked down as her scroll started to ring. From an unknown number. She walked out of the room and into the bathroom, closing the door.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi, is this Miss. Belladonna-Wukong?" Blake nodded as she tried to place the mans voice.

"Yes it is." Then the man's voice started to sound familiar. "Who is this?" Blake looked at herself in the mirror as she checked her appearance.

"Shouldn't you know who it is my love?" Blake's eyes widened.

"Adam?" She heard him chuckle.

"Correct my dear." She could hear the purr in his voice. "Now, what's this I hear about you being married? And having a family?" Blake growled.

"Stay out of my life Adam." She heard the Bull Faunus chuckle.

"Well, that was a brave move. Seeing as you have three beautiful children. Ah, what were their names... Luna, Dusk and..." She heard his fingers snap. "Dawn!" He chuckled.

"Stay away Adam." His voice went dark.

"I don't think so Bella." He chuckled darkly. "Better keep a close eye on those kids of yours... I would if I were you..." Then he hung up. Blake immediately put a tracker on the number, and blocked it.

Blake sat on the couch at Weiss' home. All of the kids were playing a game, and the adults were all having a conversation with one another about the potential threat Adam posed.

"We need to track him. That's for sure." Blake nodded at Sun's comment as he wrapped his tail tightly around her.

"Maybe you guys should leave Vale for a bit?" Ruby suggested, Blake just shook her head.

"I wouldn't want to put you guys in danger by leaving you all here." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Blake, it's summer vacation, we would all go with you. I mean, Ozpin and all the others would understand." Sun nodded.

"We can go to Vacuo, my parents could help us out and secure a place for us." Blake nodded.

"Alright. But is that really a good idea? I mean, would the kids be able to stomach it? More specifically Silver, Cyan and Fall." Yang laughed.

"That is a good point, I mean, Vomit Boy here threw up on the bus first day of school. I mean, it is in their genetics. Ain't that right Rubes?" Ruby laughed at the memory.

"It got all over your shoes!" Ruby snorted and they all laughed as Jaune rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Please, that was almost twenty years ago!" They laughed.

"You'll always be Vomit Boy in our hearts Jaune." They all laughed as Scarlet placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You weren't even there Scarlet. You came by boat." Scarlet shrugged.

"Still." They all laughed, then Neptune stood up.

"Then it's settled!" He turned to the kids, the youngest of the group of fifteen kids were Klar and Arlen. The twins were six years old, and Klar was the older of the two, she had dark blue hair and dark blue eyes while Arlen was younger by a couple minutes, he had light blue hair and blue eyes. Of course, somewhere along the lines of the Schnee family, someone had blue hair. It was either that, or Neptune lied about dying his hair. "Alright! Guess what guys?!" Sun stood up.

"We're going to Vacuo for the summer! Where you're good ole' Uncle Sun's from!" Sun laughed as he heard a chorus of groans coming from the children. "Wow. Don't get to excited there." He rolled his eyes.

"Way to much excitement for me!" Neptune agreed and the two laughed.

When the day came, the families all boarded a boat, and made their way to Vacuo.

"Well, this is our room!" Sun smiled as he walked into the room, there was only one bed, then he snapped his fingers. "Right! You three are all sharing a room." He walked out of the room, taking the kids with him, and Blake tucked away their suitcases while they waited. The boat ride was maybe a day long, and the kids were tired since they took the night boat so they were in Vacuo when the sun was still shining.

"Was this your plan all along Wukong?" Blake asked smiling as Sun walked into the room. "To have the kids in another room so we were left to our own devices?" She raised an eyebrow as the monkey Faunus pretended to act hurt.

"You wound me Bella!" She laughed. "I mean, no kids, no distractions..." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms and tail around her.

"You're trying to seduce me aren't you?" She slapped his arm playfully and he chuckled.

"Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not..." Blake laughed and pushed him down on the bed, but he didn't let go, bringing her with him.

Blake was very happy when her and the others got off of the boat and were met by Sun's growing family. Marigold and Aulora were twenty-seven with their own families. Aulora had a little girl in her arms, with blue hair and eyes, a blue tail swinging behind her, and a little boy with blond hair and eyes, a set of antlers on his head, and Marigold, stood with a little girl with orange hair and violet eyes.

"Welcome home!" They all smiled and hugged one another, Artan, was now twenty years old, and Blake smiled lovingly at her Godson. And then little Orlando, who was now thirteen, and she knew he would grow up to look like his brother.

"Hey Uncle Nova! Hey Aunt Clair!" Their three children ran up and gave their Aunt and Uncle a hug.

"Hey kiddos. Ready to spend the summer with us?" The three kids nodded, while the other twelve all sighed.

"Why is it so hot out here?" They looked back at Neige who was pulling at her blue shirt.

"Well, you're in the desert for one." Noriko said matter-of-factly.

"Now's not the time for this Noriko." She shrugged, and went back to talking with her little brother.

"Well, it is true Ice Princess." Luna said. Sun couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Ice Princess?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Well, seeing as you're the Ice Queen, that would make her the Ice Princess. Would it not? I think it would." Sun started to laugh as his little girl took after him more and more each day.

"You are way to much like your father." Weiss said, Luna shrugged and smiled.

"Eh, I try." The girl just smiled, then walked away, leading the way to where all the families would be staying.

There was a small building near the Wukong Home that they were able to get a hold of keeping for the summer, of course, the rooms were sorted by age and gender, parents slept in separate rooms, the ten year old girls shared a room, and the six, eight, and nine year old girls shared. In the first room of girls there were four, and in the second, there were also four, and the boys rooms were two rooms, one with four, which were Dusk, Fall, Cyan, and Jason, then Darric, Achilles, and Arlen shared a room. Overall, even though the house looked small, just like the Wukong Home, it actually had eleven rooms, though they were all small.

"Well, better small then nothing at all!" Silver said as she tried to be energetic for them.

"Guess that's true." Darric mumbled. But Silver just shrugged it off.

"Let's make the most out of our stay! I mean, they have some cool festivals here!" Luna said.

"Yeah! They have this festival every year, and we always come down for it! It's called the... Uh..." Dusk tried to remember.

"It's called the 'The Festival Of Stars' if I'm not mistaken." Luna nodded.

"Yup, that's exactly what it's called Dawn! And it's a lot of fun!" The other kids just nodded.

"I miss home already!" Arlen sighed. Klar nodded at her brothers answer.

"Yeah! I do to!" Luna, Silver, Neige, and Noriko all knew they were in Vacuo for hiding, because they were the oldest. But Arlen and Klar were six, they wouldn't understand fully.

"Listen guys, believe me, I don't want to be here either. But this is where Uncle Sun grew up before he met Dad and Uncle Scarlet and Uncle Sage. And with the way he talks about it, it has to be cool. Right?" The twins nodded as Neige helped her younger siblings.

"I guess you're right." Neige smiled.

"Darn right I am!" She ruffled their hair, and then they all took to their rooms, and started to unpack.

Blake knew they would be safe, but she couldn't help but feel a little scared. She knew though, with all the Hunters and Huntresses living under a single roof, and having Luna, Silver, Neige and Noriko, Huntresses in training all together, along with having Team PMAY only a phone call away, they would be fine. She just took a few deep breaths, and like everyone around her, went to sleep.


	9. Plans

Ok, so, once again, I just got a job, and have a couple other stories on the go, so I don't know how often I'll be updating, um, here's a different take on the normal chapters, told from another viewing. I really hope you guys enjoy, and I _should_ be updating **RWBY OC Backgrounds** soon. Hopefully. And I know these are short, but please, bear with me.

 _ **ALSO, WOULD ANYONE BE INTERESTED IN A HARRY POTTER FANFIC, WITH TWIN!POTTERS, AS IN, A BOY, HARRY, AND A GIRL, HOLLY, PAIRINGS WOULD BE THE SAME, EXCEPT FEM!HARRY (HOLLY) X DRACO MALFOY, AND NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM X LUNA LOVEGOOD, HARRY WILL STILL BE WITH GINNY THOUGH! THIS WILL NOT BE A RETELLING OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES COMPLETELY, ONLY CERTAIN SCENES, AND WILL MAINLY TAKE PLACE WITH THEM GROWING UP, AND THEN THEIR EIGTH YEAR!**_

Well, I hope you ENJOY!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Adam Taurus is someone that people would describe as insane. Revolutionary. Feared. Idiotic. And a sociopathic bastard. But to some, he was hope. A beacon that shone brightly for the Faunus kind. Many knew of Adam's plans when he attacked Beacon over a decade ago. But what was he to do now. He had gotten a hold of Blake's Scroll number, and knew, he just knew he could use this to his advantage.

"You. Get me more information on Blake. Immediately." He pointed at the young Faunus in front of him, rabbit ears slinking down.

"Of course sir." Then they were gone, and he stood up, and started to pace.

"Mr. Taurus sir?" He looked over and met eyes with two young people. Blake's age.

"Ah, Mr. Blake, and Mrs. Sustrai-Black." He smiled. Meeting the red eyed girls gaze, but switching to the grey eyed boys.

"You said you were done with us Adam. We have a family now to look out for." Mercury ran his hand through his grey hair as Emerald played with her own green hair.

"Yes. Venus and Gemini, correct?" The couple nodded. "Well, here's the thing, I'm about to call Blake Belladonna. You remember her right?" Adam asked. The two others nodded.

"Yeah, she was friends with the Heiress and Bimbo right? The Faunus." Emerald asked for clarification. Adam nodded. His eyes piercing through his mask.

"Yes, she-" He was cut off by the young rabbit Faunus returning with a folder. Inside was all the information he could compile on Blake. "-is now married. With three children. A ten year old, and two eight year olds." He grinned wickedly. "One moment please." He pulled out his own scroll, and quickly dialed a number. Then, walked out of the room, leaving Emerald and Mercury to their own devices.

"We have to get out of here Merc. It's not safe to run with these guys anymore. We have the twins to worry about now!" Mercury sighed.

"I know. But what else do you expect us to do? You know he'll get Cinder and Torchwick to come after us if we don't go along with this..." He said, grasping her shoulders lightly. He was so pale compared to her dark skin tone.

"I... I know..." She sighed. "But what will he want us to do? We just had our record cleared from the last plan..." She shuddered at the memory of the Beacon attack. They were the one's who had let the Grimm along with the White Fang into the school. They were cleared of all charges though. After Emerald used her Semblance to alter the memories and sights of all the guards in the school.

"Alright. Now that that's over with!" Adam walked back into the room. "I need you two to go to Vacuo with the kids." Emerald raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, that's where Blake and the others will go. They will go there to protect the kids. I know they will. Monkey boy is from there, he has family there. To them, that will be the safest place to be during this whole summer." He grinned as he was explaining to them his thoughts. "I have a plan. I'm going to Vacuo in early August to hold a recruitment opportunity. And I will need the help with keeping them all busy." He then pointed at them and they stood straight. "Which, is where you two come in. Along with the twins. You will once again work back their trust, being graduates from Beacon yourselves. And will help them stay quote on quote 'safe', as they will believe. But that is not the case. I will attack with my group as they will not be expecting it-" Mercury got sick of his explaining.

"Long story short, you want us to get their trust, then break it. All by helping you win back the 'love' you lost over two decades ago?" Adam frowned but nodded.

"I guess you could say that." Mercury then got into a bit of a protective stance.

"Then you'll leave my family and I alone?" Adam nodded.

"I suppose." Mercury sighed.

"That's good enough for me." Mercury smiled and held out his hand. "Great to be doing business with you Mr. Taurus. Looking forward to it." Adam smiled, and shook Mercury's hand.

"You as well." He then put both his hands behind his back. "You four will be leaving tomorrow. Arriving in Vacuo around the same time as the others. There, you will start your mission, and hopefully, you will succeed in this endeavour. If not," He sneered at them.

"You will deeply regret it..." Emerald nodded.

"You can count on us sir." She said confidently. And with that, they left.

Returning home, they looked over at the twins. Both looked up at their parents and smiled, matching red eyes gleamed, Gemini, was the older twin, she had grey hair that she pulled the bangs out of her face and kept them in a small ponytail in the back, and Venus was their younger son with green hair, swept messily out of his face and to the left. Both had their mothers darker skin tone.

"Mom! Dad!" The two spoke in unison, something they enjoyed doing.

"Hey Kiddo's!" Mercury knelt, hugging both of his kids.

"How was your day guys?" Emerald asked smiling while walking into the kitchen to make something quick for dinner.

"Good! A lady dropped by! She left this for you! But she didn't talk or anything." Gemini said as she handed a white envelope to her dad.

"W-w-what did she look like?" Emerald said as she turned to her daughter.

"Um... Black hair? Green eyes?" She said, looking to her brother for help.

"Yeah. But then her eyes were like, pink and brown. The left was brown, and the right was pink! Or was it the other way around..?" Venus said placing a hand on his chin.

"Okay. Thanks Venus, thanks Gem." The twins smiled as their dad praised them. "Now, we're going to Vacuo for the summer. For a vacation, now go pack, while your mom and I make dinner. We're leaving tomorrow, first thing in the morning." Without another word, seeing the seriousness in their dads eyes, the twins nodded, and went to their rooms.

"What does it say Merc?" Emerald asked. But he just passed the letter over to her.

 _Dearest Emerald and Mercury,_

 _It's been awhile, hasn't it? I've heard the two of you have_

 _started a family of your own if I'm not mistaken? I've been_

 _told by Adam of your little 'mission' and would like to tell you_

 _that Neo, Roman, and I will be watching. So you better watch_

 _yourselves and the little ones._

 _With love,_

 _Cinder Fall, Roman Torchwick, and Neopolitan_

Emerald just stared at the letter from Cinder.

"It's... From Cinder. Her and the others will be watching us in Vacuo..." She looked at Mercury. Her eyes filled with fear as she spoke.

"I'm scared Merc. Incredibly scared." He knew she was serious with this. Even though they had been married for awhile, she still didn't tell him whenever she felt scared or lonely. The only thing to change was that they now said 'I love you' and did more intimate things.

"I know babe. But just think, after this," He smiled. "they probably won't have a use for us anymore." She nodded at his words.

"I... I guess..." She just sighed. "Let's just finish dinner so we can go pack." She said as she walked over to the stove to stir the noodles she had placed into it.

"Yeah. Sounds good." He started to get out the other ingredients they would need, and helped her make dinner.

Emerald sighed as she helped her family unpack into their temporary home. She didn't enjoy it much, but she knew, she would do anything to keep her family safe, even if that meant being evil once again. She knew, as soon as she became a mother, that she would no longer help Cinder, or Roman, or anyone else. Unless she absolutely had to. She and Mercury both knew that Adam was an evil man, And that he would absolutely bring harm to them and their children if they didn't help him. It was just the type of man he was, and she and Mercury had become affiliated with him when they were seventeen. And it was the worse decision they had ever made. Helping Cinder, had made them help Roman, which in turn, helped Adam. It was an endless circle they were caught in. And she needed a way out. She looked to Mercury as she saw him help the twins with their bags. She would absolutely do everything she could to protect her family.

"Because protecting you, is all I ever need to do..." She whispered to herself. She used to blindly follow Cinder, back when she was younger, but those days were over. She would help Adam with his silly little plan, but that was it. She would move to Mistral if she had to. As long as her family was safe. Hell, she would even move out of Remnant, and into the world where you couldn't train to be a Hunter or Huntress. She just needed to protect them. Just as Blake needed to protect her own family.


	10. Before Your Days

So, I'm back with this. I finally took a crack at it, and this came from it. I'm happy I was able to get this done. I'm sorry it's took so long. Writers block is a bitch.

So, I put _**RWBY Songfics**_ back up! Edited so it can't be taken down again. And I'll most likely update _**RWBY OC Backgrounds**_ very soon as well. And if you want, I need help with my songfic one. So please, feel free to go read that, and leave song recommendations if you want! Pairings are listed in description, and are the same as this story as well!

And in this chapter, we learn of the Faunus Celeste was friends with that went off to join the White Fang!

Well! I hope you ENJOY!

 _ **ALSO, WOULD ANYONE BE INTERESTED IN A HARRY POTTER FANFIC, WITH TWIN!POTTERS, AS IN, A BOY, HARRY, AND A GIRL, HOLLY, PAIRINGS WOULD BE THE SAME, EXCEPT FEM!HARRY (HOLLY) X DRACO MALFOY, AND NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM X LUNA LOVEGOOD, HARRY WILL STILL BE WITH GINNY THOUGH! THIS WILL NOT BE A RETELLING OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES COMPLETELY, ONLY CERTAIN SCENES!**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sun didn't necessarily know what to think as he stood with Nova. His brother was starting to get a few grey hairs. And Sun just made jokes about how old he was getting.

"You know Sun, I'm only forty-three. Not as old as you think." Sun just shrugged at his brother.

"Eh. Whatever." Nova laughed and pulled his brother in for a nuggy. "Really?!" Sun managed to push his brother off.

"Yes really." Sun huffed at his older brother. "It's nice to see you guys you know. It's been a while. And boy does Luna ever look like Blake now." Sun smiled as he watched his oldest.

"Yeah. She looked like me for the longest time. But she's starting to look more and more like her mother each day." He then gestured at the twins. "But something tells me, now that they look like Blake, they'll look more like me." Nova nodded.

"Yeah. Hey, at least they aren't identical." Sun laughed at his older brother.

"Yeah. Guess that's true. Guess you're lucky that Aulora has the good ol' monkey tail huh? I mean, it's pretty much the only way to tell them apart." Sun said, and Nova nodded.

"Yeah. Guess that's true." Nova then wrapped an arm around Sun, and the two watched as the kids all played with one another, and Nova smiled happily as he watched his twins with his grandchildren. "You know, the little ones, my grandchildren, do you know their names yet? I mean, from letters and all that?" Sun laughed, but nodded at his brothers statement.

"Yeah! Of course!" He rolled his eyes. "Aulora's little girl is Zila, and the boy is Altan. They're twins right?" Nova nodded.

"Yup. What about Marigolds?" Sun laughed.

"Yeah, her daughter's Arancia." Sun smiled at his brother. "And I saw the baby bump. I asked her about it, and she's going to be having a little boy. I think they're naming him Mor?" Sun shrugged. "All I remember is apparently it's another language. And it means purple." Nova smiled and nodded.

"Yup." He sighed, but smiled as him and Sun just sat with one another, reminding them of when they were little.

Celeste knew she should tell her. She knew Blake had a right to know that Celeste was once close with Blake's father. But she didn't know how to say she knew him.

"Blake. We need to talk..." Celeste said with regret as she walked over to Blake.

"Of course. Is something wrong?" Celeste shook her head.

"No... I just have something I need to tell you. Please, sit." Blake nodded, and the two sat down on the couch. "It has to do with that friend I told you about all those years ago. The first time I met you, I said I knew a Cat Faunus who used to hide his ears with an old baseball cap when he needed to. Do you remember?" Blake nodded.

"Yes. But, what does this have to do with anything?" Celeste sighed.

"Blake, that man, was your father. I was friends with your father a very long time ago. Then, one day, he vanished. Only telling me to take care of myself, and that he was joining the White Fang with your mother." Blake just looked at Celeste.

"Can... Can you please tell me more?" Celeste nodded.

"Yes. Of course." Then, Celeste started her story.

 _Not much could be said as Celeste stood idly by, leaning against a wall. She was eighteen, and was waiting for her friend. Her eyes were constantly taking note of her surroundings and her tail was twitching._

 _"Okay. I got it!" A boy came out of the building. His orange hair and cat ears were hidden by the old dusty baseball cap he wore. But what really made him noticeable, was his golden eyes. He wore black sunglasses over them at the moment. "Lets go! Someone will be expecting us soon!" Celeste nodded, and quickly, ran off with the boy._

 _"Come on Blaise, we can't give that to them!" Celeste said as she gestured to the box of Dust they were observing. "The White Fang-" She started._

 _"The White Fang can help us Celeste, they can help Faunus' everywhere! Vacuo may not be bad, but what about Atlas?" He started. "Faunus are always held accountable for crimes they never committed. Crimes they weren't even aware of!" Blaise spoke. His ears sticking straight up._

 _"Blaise, Faunus aren't always innocent-" She started._

 _"Yes, we may not all be innocent. But quite a bit of us are innocent! Including us-"Celeste cut him off her green eyes were wide open._

 _"We are anything but innocent!" She started. "You just robbed a Dust store blindly, using me to mess up the security feed! You robbed them blindly! You committed a crime, I was an accessory to said crime! We can go to jail!" She widened her eyes at him. "Chet was right. You really aren't a good person." She then went to walk away._

 _"You can't leave me like this Celeste." Celeste scoffed, then tucked her short blonde hair behind her ears, and pulled a handkerchief over her mouth._

 _"Watch. Me." Then, she turned and left._

 _The next time she had seen Blaise, was also the last time._

 _"So, guess you aren't Celeste Bailey anymore. Now, you're Celeste Wukong." She jumped, Chet and her were in their honeymoon suite._

 _"Blaise? How did you-" He was leaning back against the wall._

 _"Listen, I can't stay for long, but just listen. Do you remember that girl I was telling you about?" Celeste nodded._

 _"The one with black hair, and steel eyes? The Belladonna girl?" Blaise nodded. "The one that's apart of the White fucking Fang?" She didn't usually swear._

 _"Yes, well, I'm leaving with her. I'm joining them." Celeste went to speak, but he only held up his hand. "I just came back to tell you to enjoy your life. Have fun, and good luck. Take care Celeste." And quickly, all that she could see, was his shadow, as he had disappeared._

Blake had needed a second to take in what she had found out about her dad. There wasn't much that Celeste had told her. But it was enough.

"So, what you're saying is, is that my father, was a White Fang sympathizer?" Celeste shrugged.

"I guess you could say that. But you have to remember, the White Fang as different back then. But still, he was a criminal, and he did lead a life of crime. He was a good man at heart though." Blake nodded.

"Alright. Thank you. I couldn't remember my dad, my mom said he passed in a raid when I was younger. I didn't even know him and my mom weren't married..." Celeste sighed.  
"Well, it's hard to get married when you're a White Fang member. Because, if you leave, they can use them against you. Your mother and fathers relationship was most likely kept under wraps. No one probably knew." Blake nodded.

"Love can be seen as a weakness." Blake spoke softly.

"But in reality, it's a strength. Remember that." Blake looked Celeste in the eyes. She was just entering her sixties, and her blonde hair was greying.

"Of course." Blake said, then gave Celeste a quick peck on the forehead, then got up and left the room. Celeste smiled at her retreating form. Before she heard a sigh.

"Oh, only if she really knew..." Celeste's eyes widened. She would be able to recognize that voice no matter how long ago it was. Celeste turned and faced the orange haired Faunus, two thick grey streaks in it, on either side.

"... _Blaise_..?" Celeste asked weakly. He only smirked.


	11. It's Been Awhile

Hey, new chapter, new things! I don't have much to say, but feel free to check out my other stories, and leave a recommendation for my _**RWBY Songfics!**_

Well! I hope you ENJOY!

 _ **ALSO, WOULD ANYONE BE INTERESTED IN A HARRY POTTER FANFIC, WITH TWIN!POTTERS, AS IN, A BOY, HARRY, AND A GIRL, HOLLY, PAIRINGS WOULD BE THE SAME, EXCEPT FEM!HARRY (HOLLY) X DRACO MALFOY, AND NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM X LUNA LOVEGOOD, HARRY WILL STILL BE WITH GINNY THOUGH! THIS WILL NOT BE A RETELLING OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES COMPLETELY, ONLY CERTAIN SCENES!**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Celeste stood frozen as she saw the familiar dusty cap, and hair.

"No. Blaise..?" The man nodded.

"Nice to see you again!" He chuckled and walked over to Celeste, putting his arms on her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?!" She almost shouted. But she didn't want to alarm anyone.

"Oh, you know. Came to meet my grandkids." He chuckled. "Funny how my girl ended up with one of your boys!" Celeste's eyes darkened.

"Well, funny how you are supposed to be dead." He stopped. Then glared at her. "You think I didn't know? You thought I didn't know you were, quote on quote, dead?" She scoffed. "You, are _sickening_." His ears flattened against his head.

" _I'm_ sickening?!" He was tall, and lowered himself so he was seeing eye to eye to the small woman. " _You_ are the one that let her son marry a Human! He's a disgrace to the Faunus!" He growled.

"You were the one that abandoned his family! All I know, is that her mother died when she was one, and you disappeared before she was even four!" Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Gris only died because of _Humans_!" Celeste rolled her eyes.

"Humans my _ass_! You think I didn't keep tabs on you?" Celeste said. "She _died_ because _you_ were to _stubborn_ to take her to a _FUCKING HOSPITAL_!" Celeste got louder and louder with each word. Blaise's amber eyes shooting daggers at her. But when he heard the door, he placed the hat back on his head, and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong-" At that moment, Blake, Sun, and Chet all burst into the room. Chet speaking. "What the-" He started.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sun shouted. Absentmindedly stepping in front of Blake.

"My name, is Blaise." He said as he took off his hat. "And I am your father in law!" He opened his eyes.

"No way. Her dad is _dead_!" Sun said.

"No... Sun... Smell the air..." Blake said weakly, and Sun did as he was told. Taking in the similarities between Blaise and Blake's scents.

"Holy shit..." Chet said. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"To see my daughter, to meet my grandchildren, and my son-in-law. Why else?" He asked with mock kindness.

"I'll talk to him. Just. Me." Blake said as everyone else was ready to jump Blaise. Chet and Celeste nodded, walking out of the room.

"What?! You expect me to-" Sun started, but she just gave him her pleading eyes. "Fine. I'll be outside if you need me. Okay Bella?" She nodded.

"Okay." He gave her kiss, glared at Blaise. And then left.

"So, how are you..? How've ya been?" She just glared at Blaise as he spoke.

"It has been, thirty-three. Fucking. Years." She glared at him. "And now you decide to show up? To let me know you aren't fucking dead? Which I have assumed for the past three and a half decades? I'm fucking thirty-seven, _Blaise_." She hissed. Blaise was a little hurt she didn't call him dad. But he could understand why. He smiled though.

"You have my eyes, and your moms hair... Everything of your mom actually." He chuckled as she glared.

"I want to learn more. About you, about mom. And why you left." Blaise only nodded.

"I'll start from the beginning. When I first joined the White Fang. Does that sound good?" She nodded.

"Yes. But you can tell me later. Now though, I guess you'd like to meet your grandkids? You have a rite to know them. Even though I hate you." He only nodded.

"I... I would like that." She nodded.

"Come with me then." He nodded, and followed her just as she said. "Oh, and you're also going to explain to my husband as well. He will be there to. Whether you like it or not." Once again, Blaise only nodded.

"Understandable." Was the only thing he said.

Blake and Sun sat with Luna, Dawn, and Dusk in the living room.

"Kids, this is Blaise. Biologically, he is your grandfather." Blake explained to her kids. He smiled as two pairs of grey eyes looked at him with slight confusion, while the only amber pair, just _glared_.

"You know, I'm ten." Luna looked at him, twirling her blonde hair. "And never have you been brought up. Not by mama, not by papa, not by nana, or pappy." The kids had begun to call their grandma and grandpa nana and pappy. Much to their surprise and amusement. "So, why are you here? I'm ten, the twins are eight. We've gone this long without you, why show up now?" She asked. Blaise just raised an eyebrow.

"Just like her mama isn't she?" Blake rolled her eyes, and Sun scoffed.

"Actually, I take more after papa, but yeah. Mama to. Now, don't avoid the question. Why are you here?" Blaise chuckled at the girl.

"Wanted to meet my grandkids! And see my daughter!" Blaise said, Dusk and Dawn rolled their eyes. Their tails twitching behind them. "Ah. So the girl, Dawn, is a cat, while the boy, Dusk, is a monkey?" The twins nodded, but glared at him.

"Listen bub, we could live without knowing you. And mama has for over thirty years, we'll be fine not knowing you. Or having anything to do with you, now why don't you buzz off!" Dusk spoke, his black hair falling in his face.

"Bub?" Blaise asked. Blake hid the pride she had, while Sun laughed.

"That's my boy!" Sun and his son did a thing with their tails, like a handshake.

"I'm done." Luna got up and walked away with her brother. Dawn stayed back though, before shaking her head, blond hair a mess, then walked away as well.

"Well. That was not what I expected." Blake scoffed at her fathers response.

"What _did_ you expect? Them to run into your arms? For them to say how much they loved you?" She asked. He only shrugged.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to be called a bub. That's for sure." Blake rolled her eyes at her, _father_ then stood up.

"We're done. We'll talk again after dinner, then you can explain yourself." Blaise only nodded.

"Alright. Sounds good. But Blake, you have to know, I'm back because I've left the White Fang. For _good_. I promise." Blake just rolled her eyes at her fathers plea.

"You also promised to take care of me and mom. Look at what happened." Blaise went to speak, but Blake just glared at him and walked off, Sun let out a low whistle, then followed his wife. Blaise just sighed. Gaining her trust back would be harder then he thought.

 _ **Somewhere else...**_

 _Adam rolled his eyes under his mask, he had sent Emerald and Mercury off, and let Cinder know of his plans. And now, he stood in front of a man. A man he once knew as a child._  
 _"I know that Cinder will keep an eye on them. But you need to as well. Got it?" He looked at the man in front of him._

 _"Of course. But it may be hard." Adam glared._

 _"I don't care. Just do what I say. Got it?" The man nodded at Adam._  
 _"Of course." With those final words, he was off._

 _ **With Our People**_

Blaise just sat across from his estranged daughter, and his son-in-law.

"Well, where do you want me to start?" He asked, clapping his hands together.

"From the start." He nodded at Blake's request.

"Fair enough..." Then, he started his own story...

 _Blaise took a deep breath as he hoped out of Celeste's window for the last time. He took a deep breath, then got onto the back of a truck._

 _"Lets go." He hit the top of the roof, then the truck went off._

 _"Blaise!" He was almost knocked over when a short, Faunus jump hugged him. She had black hair, and steel grey eyes. A slick, black tail swinging behind her._

 _"Hey Gris." He smiled at the short girl. "How's my baby?" She smiled._

 _"Good~!" She seemed to sing. "I have some news~!" She sang once again, and he raised an eyebrow._

 _"Oh really?" She nodded._

 _"Yup!" She smiled._

 _"What is it?" He asked, she then looked around._

 _"You're going to have two babies to look after!" She placed a hand over her stomach._

 _"What? You're... Pregnant?" She nodded._

 _"Yes!" He smiled._

 _"Oh my..." He got down on one knee. "Gris Belladonna, will you marry me?" She nodded._

 _"Yes! Of course Blaise! I would love to be Mrs. Belladonna-" She then paused. "What... Is your last name?" He shrugged at the question._

 _"I uh... Guess it'll be Belladonna!" She smiled._

 _"Shouldn't I take your last name?" He shook his head at her._

 _"Don't have one." He said coldly. She just nodded._

 _"Alright. Guess we'll be Mr. And Mrs. Belladonna!" She said enthusiastically._

 _"Yeah. Guess we will be!" He held her tightly. "I love you... So much..." She smiled and hugged him back._

 _"I love you too..." He smiled._

 _Little did they know, they would suffer an attack not two months later. Causing Gris to end up in critical condition._

 _"Mr. Belladonna..?" Blaise stood up. Making sure his hat was on straight._

 _"Er, yes! That's me!" The doctor that had come out gave him a look of pity._

 _"I'm... I'm sorry... Your wife... She was in critical condition... We had to take the fetus out, and... And the fetus passed..." The doctor said with regret. Blaise had to sit down. "Some damage was done to her uterus as well... She may not be able to have any more children... I... Am so sorry." The doctor sighed. "I'm just letting you know, it would have been a boy..." The doctor wiped his eyes. "You may go in and see her." Blaise just nodded. And walked into the room where his grieving wife laid._

 _"The baby... It would've been a boy..." Blaise whispered as he sat with his wife._

 _"What do you mean 'would have been'?" Slowly, Gris came out of it, going to rub her stomach, but hissed in pain as she felt the stiches. "No... No... Where's Blake?!" She sat up, but cried out in pain. Blaise laid her back down. "No..." She started_ to cry.

 _"He's gone. I'm sorry..." Blaise spoke softly. Holding her close as she cried._

"Our... Relationship, wasn't the same after that." Blaise spoke quietly to them.

"I... Would've had an older brother..?" Blaise nodded.

"And if you did, your name probably wouldn't of been Blake." Blaise said. "Or, might not have even been born. We only planned on having one child." Blaise spoke quietly, and Sun and Blake nodded.

"Alright. Continue..." Blake spoke, and Blaise nodded.

 _After that, their relationship had strained a little. And it took_ five years _for them to grow back to how they once were._

 _"Blaise... You aren't going to believe this..." Gris said. Calling Blaise from the work he was doing on a truck._

 _"What is it?" He asked._

 _"I'm pregnant." He froze._

 _"Wait... What?" He looked at her shocked._

 _"I'm pregnant. We're having a baby." Blaise stood up, and crossed the room. Then held Gris tightly. And started to cry._

 _"Oh my God... That's... Oh my God..." And quickly, Gris herself started to cry._

 _After four, gruelling months. Gris gave birth. To a baby girl. Who was two months early._

 _"What's her name?" Blaise asked. He left Gris in charge of that._

 _"Blake. We are naming her Blake." He nodded. Not wanting to stress out Gris._

 _"I love you. I love you both so. Damn. Much." He leaned forward and kissed Gris, then kissed the baby on the forehead. Careful of her little cat ears._

 _He had thought it was over. But it wasn't. Gris had fell sick. And they didn't have the right doctors within the Fang. After Blake's birth, Gris' health had been up and down continuously, but she always got over it. But this time it was different._

 _"You have to take her to a proper hospital." The leader had told him._

 _"No. Cause they're all run by those fucking Humans!" He spoke with venom. More and more Humans had been raiding them._

 _"Just, take her to a hospital Blaise! You'll regret it otherwise!" He shook his head._

 _"No." He was stubborn. The leader just shook his head, then left. Blaise shook his own head then walked back into the room where his wife was. But she wasn't breathing. He quickly ran over, checked her and everything. But, she was gone..._

 _... That was when he broke. And three years later, when Blake was four, during a raid on the Humans, there had been many casualties. So he ran. He ran and never looked back. Only working from the sides. Being an assassin. The only people knowing that he was still alive, were the leaders. And now, he watched from time to time, watching Blake grow into a beautiful young women. Watching her go to school at Beacon, and attend her first Festival Of The Stars, and falling in love. Starting her own family, and he was grateful that she didn't end up like him. Or like Gris._

"That's everything." He finished.

"I need to go lay down. I'll see you all in the morning." Was all Blake said, and Sun followed her. Sitting beside her on their bed, and holding her as she cried. Weeping for her mother, weeping for her father, and weeping for the brother she almost had.


	12. I Should Accept You?

Hey, new chapter, I don't really know what to say other then I tried, I don't know if this will be very good, but a teensy bit more is revealed about Blaise if you hadn't caught onto it earlier. I know this is short, but I'm sorry. I just want to get to the main conflict, so short and 'sweet' chapters are the way to go! And _please_ leave a recommendation for my _**RWBY Songfics!**_

Well! I hope you ENJOY!

 _ **ALSO, WOULD ANYONE BE INTERESTED IN A HARRY POTTER FANFIC, WITH TWIN!POTTERS, AS IN, A BOY, HARRY, AND A GIRL, HOLLY, PAIRINGS WOULD BE THE SAME, EXCEPT FEM!HARRY (HOLLY) X DRACO MALFOY, AND NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM X LUNA LOVEGOOD, HARRY WILL STILL BE WITH GINNY THOUGH! THIS WILL NOT BE A RETELLING OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES COMPLETELY, ONLY CERTAIN SCENES!**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning Blake was up bright and early. A habit that had begun to develop after she had Luna. And now, she was always up before Sun, and not the other way around. Blake stretched as she walked around the house that her and the other families were boarding in.

"Morning Kit." Blake almost jumped. She hadn't felt her fathers presence.

"Why are you still here?" She asked. Poison dripping from her voice.

"Well, you didn't _say_ I had to go." Blake glared. "And it's my choice." He then gestured all around him. "And this, is where your mother grew up. This is the Belladonna house." Blake looked around. "I personally think it's a wonder how she didn't know Celeste or Chet until she was an adult." Blake just rolled her eyes and walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a box of cereal.

"Whatever." Blake said. Not wanting to listen to him. She put the tea she had just made on the table.

"Listen Blake, I know that-" Blake slammed her hands on the table. Her eyes matching his burning his soul.

"You don't know. You don't know anything. You just cared about yourself and turned around and left me. You left me all alone. I grew up around the White Fang, do you know how much that messed me up? I was scared to tell anyone I was a Faunus. I fell for the newest leader of the Fang, and when I left the Fang, he got me _arrested_. I was seventeen, and in _jail_. I was about to be put in jail for _life_ , because I wronged Adam. But then, Ozpin came to visit me in Juvie, and I got a second chance. I became a Huntress, I protect people now!" She smiled as she thought of all her fond memories with her team, with her friends, with her _family_.

"And all of that happened, because I didn't stay..." He whispered. And she nodded. Her lips forming a line, and her eyes widening slightly.

"Yup." She popped the p and held.

"You should be thanking me then!" She almost choked on her tea.

"Thanking you? Thanking YOU?!" She tried not to yell. She knew if she did, all of the kids and adults would wake up. "I bet you ten to _fucking_ one, if I had stayed with you, the same damn things would've happened." She glared, then stood up, grabbing her cereal and tea. "I gotta go get ready. It's the first day of the Festival." Blaise just nodded. Then Blake left. Walking up the staircase. Blaise just sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"Y'know, you leaving _really_ screwed her over dude." He looked up and saw Sun leaning against the frame. Tail twitching behind him with anger. "You left her when she couldn't read, or write, or anything. You missed so much of her life. You missed her helping those around her, you missed her first day of learning within the Fang. Her first meeting, when she was arrested, _everything_!" Sun had a slight chuckle as he spoke. "But then again, I guess I _do_ owe some thanks to you. Not for leaving her, but for doing her mom." He smiled. "Cause if you hadn't, I wouldn't of met the love of my life, or had three beautiful kids." Sun then stood straight, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You're free to stay on the couch. This house was bought out by my family at the start of summer, so in a way, it still is the Belladonna house, but it's also the Wukong home. So, yeah." Sun then walked away, following the way that Blake had gone.

Blake just paced around her room. She had already grabbed her dress, a very pale lilac, and the colours would get darker until the end of the week when her dress would be the same shade of her original dress all those years ago.

"You really hate him, don't you?" She turned and saw Sun walking into the room, grabbing his lilac button down and slipping it on.

"I really do." Was all she said.

"Listen babe, I hate him to, but he's trying to make it better, maybe talk to him more. See if you can get a better reason then not being able to deal with raising a kid to see why he left. I mean, there may be something you don't know-" Blake turned around, shooting Sun a glare that made him shut up.

"When I was still in the Fang, and with Adam, I was able to see all of the files that he had. I was curious about my parents, so I read the file, it said he was deceased, but Adam told me originally, that they were supposed to have a raid on a Human camp, then go overseas to another country and establish a White Fang camp. So, either way, he was abandoning me, so I don't know what else to think other then he was leaving me behind to start anew." Sun just nodded. He knew when she was lying, and now, wasn't one of those times.

"Alright." Was all he said.

When the two were done getting ready, they saw it was eight o'clock, and time for all of the kids and parents to wake up. Blake walked over to all of the rooms where girls were staying, and woke them up. The younger girls, which were Jasmine, Flake, Dawn, and Klar, while the older girls, Neige, Silver, Noriko, and dear Luna who was like her mother when she was younger, refused to get up.  
"Come on girls, time to get up!" She said rather loudly as she walked over to the blinds and pulled them open. She heard hissing emit from Luna. And Noriko and Silver groaned. Neige knew better though, and just got up. Weiss always had her family up early. Even though Winter was now in charge of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss still had to help, and since she always left early, she made sure Neptune, who was a stay-at-home-dad, had all of the kids, and himself, awake and ready. "Seriously. Even _Ruby_ wasn't this bad to wake up." Blake grumbled as she pulled Silver away from her bunk.

"Yeah. But Jaune was!" Nora said as she walked by with Ren. Already fully dressed. Their family was wearing pale pink and green today, while Ruby's family was in red and blue, Yang's in yellow and green, and Weiss in light blue and white.

"Well, come on Silver!" Blake said one more time, then pulled the mattress off of the bottom bunk, laid in on the ground, then she pushed at Luna, who had finally woken up, and then she went to the top bunk, and with a twitch of her golden ears, pushed the girl off of the bed.

"What the heck Luna?!" Silver yelled as she sat up grumbling. Blake just laughed.

"Hey! Can I get a little help?!" She heard Sun yell from down the hall.

"Alright guys, you know what dresses you're wearing, so put them on, I'm going to go help Sun with the boys." She heard a chorus of 'okay's' then walked out of the room and into the boys room. All the younger ones, which were Achilles, Darric, and Arlen, were all standing around with one another, Achilles, was Pyrrhas nephew, and her adoptive son, but he was a splitting image of her. Darric looked like his father, with green hair and gold eyes, and Arlen had light blue hair and eyes, and was just rolling his eyes at the older boys. Jason was snoring loudly on one of the top bunks, orange hair looking wild as ever, Dusk was just sleeping normally on the other top bunk, his tail wrapped tightly around his body, but that didn't stop Sun from prodding at his son with his own tail.

"Dusk. Dusk. Dusk. Dusk. Dusk. Dusk." With every new time Sun said Dusk, he poked his son harder and harder until he groaned.

"Fine. I'm up, I'm up..." Dusk was on the top bunk, with Jason across from him. Silver wasted little to no time in using the Semblance she had just found, which was speed, just like her mother, and she ran behind both her brothers, leaving a trail of white roses, pushing them both of her brothers off of their beds.

"Silver!" The twins yelled in unison. She just shrugged though, then walked off. Leaving her father and mother, who were standing at the doorway, laughing their heads off at their kids.

"Anyways, time to get up and get ready, we're heading over to my parents place then we're heading off to the Festival opening." The boys nodded, then grabbed their respected coloured shirts, then everyone left the room so they could get ready.

They had all made it downstairs in their outfits, when Blake rolled her eyes at her dad. He was in a dark red shirt, with a polka-dotted black and purple ribbon wrapped around his neck.

"That mean's the love of his own life has been lost... As in... They died." Sun whispered to Blake. Knowing she was probably wondering why he wore the ribbon. "Like, if you die before me, I'll wear the same ribbon, and if I go before you, then you'll wear a white and gold one." Blake just nodded, not knowing what to say.

"You guys can go on ahead, I'm going to talk to _him_ for a bit longer." Blake said, ushering her friends and family to go meet the other Wukongs.

"You sure Bella?" Sun asked. She nodded, and then he did. "Alright everyone, let's go!" He gestured for everyone to follow him, and they did. But Luna kept looking back, worry on her face, Blake could only just smile at her, ushering her to go on, which she did.

"Well, so you aren't mad-" Blaise tried to speak, but was shut up by Blake holding up her hand.

"I don't know what to tell you Blaise. I don't even know what I should call you. I barely know anything. But what I _do_ know, is that I _am_ mad at you. And that won't change." Blaise just nodded in understanding.

"Well, what you can do, is you can accept me-" Blaise said. Blake just raised her eyebrows, but hate soon covered her gaze.

"What did you just say?" She asked.

"You should just accept me!" He replied. Looking down at her.

"Accept you? I should accept you?! Are you _FUCKING SERIOUS?!_ " She screamed. "Maybe one day, but today, today is _not that day_." She poked him in the chest, pushing him slightly, then just walked away. "Accepting you, that's gonna take awhile." She then left him behind in the house. Blaise was shooting daggers into her back. Then tears stung his eyes.

"Where did I go wrong..?" He asked while leaving the house.

"Well, you left her when she was like, what, four?" He jumped. Not hearing the young Faunus step out from the shadows.

"Luna!" She smiled at her 'grandfather' with a mock smile.

"Yes. Hi, nice to know you remembered me." She said.

"But what about me?" He jumped, then turned to see another girl.

"And me?" He then saw a little boy with her.

"We're always gonna stand with our mama against you, but, we do know that at one time, you meant a lot to her. But now, you don't. And you aren't going to, unless you tell her _everything_." He rolled his eyes at Luna's request..

"There isn't much more I _can_ tell her!" Dusk rolled his eyes at Blaise's words.

"That's a load of garbage." He walked up to Blaise. "There is probably many more things you could tell her, like why you wanted to leave Remnant. Without her." Dusk said. Dawn nodded in agreement.

"That would be a _wonderful_ place to start!" Dawn smiled rudely as she spoke. Blaise just raised his eyebrows at these kids. They were so much like Gris.

"Fine. Now why don't you kids run along back to your friends and parents, and whatever you call those grandparents." He scowled.

"Our nana and pappy. But whatever. You'll be Blaise to us. Just as how you're Blaise to mama and papa." Luna said, then grabbed her siblings lightly by their tails to signal that they were walking away, and then ran off. Blaise just groaned.  
"Of course my daughter grew up to despise most of the White Fang ideals. Of course she's a Human lover. Of course she married someone whose brother has Halflings. Of course my grandchildren are related to Halflings." He grumbled to himself as he walked away. He would not reveal this side to him to anyone as of this moment. Only Celeste and Chet would know this secret. The secret of him being a Human hating man.


	13. Nice To See You Agian

I know these have been short lately, but please bear with me, sometimes, there just isn't much you can do with a chapter.

Well! I hope you ENJOY!

 _ **ALSO, WOULD ANYONE BE INTERESTED IN A HARRY POTTER FANFIC, WITH TWIN!POTTERS, AS IN, A BOY, HARRY, AND A GIRL, HOLLY, PAIRINGS WOULD BE THE SAME, EXCEPT FEM!HARRY (HOLLY) X DRACO MALFOY, AND NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM X LUNA LOVEGOOD, HARRY WILL STILL BE WITH GINNY THOUGH! THIS WILL NOT BE A RETELLING OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES COMPLETELY, ONLY CERTAIN SCENES!**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

All of the kids were enjoying themselves as they were walking around the small fairgrounds. But all of the parents were on alert. The White Fang could come out of nowhere and land an attack on the unsuspecting parents and kids. But Blake, she was the most alert, keeping her Faunus senses' at an all time high, and making sure all of her children, and her friends children were going to be okay.

"Blake? Blake Belladonna?" Blake turned around sharply, and saw a friend from school whom she hadn't seen for awhile. She had green hair, dark skin, and red eyes. Her and her children were dressed in grey. She had a little boy and girl with you.

"Emerald Sustrai? Is that you?" She nodded.

"It's nice to see you guys again! And it's not Sustrai anymore, it's Sustrai-Black." Blake nodded.

"Well, so you and Merc got married?" Emerald nodded smiling.

"Yeah. These two are mine. Venus is the boy, Gemini's the girl. What about you?" Blake pointed to her three Faunus children.

"Those three are mine. Luna, Dusk, and Dawn. I actually got married to Sun a couple years after Beacon." Emerald smiled.

"That's nice." Blake nodded. She never had really talked to Emerald or Mercury. But they knew them well enough.

"Yeah. I actually have to go now. I guess I'll see you guys around?" Emerald nodded.

"Yup!" Emerald waved bye at Blake as her and the others walked away.

"So, what's the deal?" Mercury asked as he walked back over.

"Nothing. I just know what her kids look like. I don't know where they're staying or anything!" Mercury cursed under his breath.

"I mean, we could send the kids in there, make them become friends with them?" Mercury suggested. The twins looked up at their parents.

"I guess that is true." Emerald said with a sigh. "Alright you two, go hangout with those kids. I want you guys to become good friends. Got it?" Emerald said. And her twins nodded, then ran off to where all the other kids were, and started to talk to them.

"Well, nice to see you two here!" The pair turned around and came face to face with amber eyes.

"Hello sir! It's nice to see you again!" The man rolled his eyes.

"Cut the bullshit. I'm here to help with your mission. So I will be watching. Lucky me, with my connections to them, I'll be able to keep a close eye on them. And unlike your pitiful excuse of an attempt at taking down Beacon, this one _will_ be successful! Understood?" The mans eyes seemed to show fire.

"Understood sir." Emerald said. He just hissed.

"Stupid Taurus. Sending Humans to do a Faunus' job..." The man grumbled as he walked away.

"What's his problem?" Mercury scoffed.

"No idea. If I had to take a guess though, it would be because of his... _Relationship_ with them." Mercury nodded.

"I guess that's true." She sighed.

"Come on, let's go catch up to the kids." Emerald gave her husband a kiss as they started for where their kids were.

Surprisingly, all of the kids were quick to bring the Sustrai-Black kids into their little friend group. They thought they looked lonely. Which wasn't all a total lie. And it turns out, that they would be attending Beacon in the same year as Flake and Jason.

"Huh, so why are you guys here?" Silver asked. Her eyes piercing the twins'.

"No idea. Mom and dad just decided to come to Vacuo. What about you guys?" Luna shrugged. Giving all of the others a look that meant to be quiet and let the oldest girls take this.

"No idea. They just said it was for a vacation." Luna said. Sadly, she, like the other people with Belladonna blood, was a brilliant liar. And the twins believed her.

"That's cool!" The two said. And Luna just nodded.

"Right." Neige said. Then, they all just went back to doing what they were doing. Completely oblivious to the fact that they all were closely being watched.

What seemed like an hour later, Emerald and Mercury walked over to the group, talked to their parents, and then picked up their children.

"So? Find anything?" The twins shook their heads at their moms question.

"No. Sorry." Venus said. Then Gemini looked away.

"It's alright. Not like you could help it." Mercury said as he kneeled down and gave both of his children a kiss on the forehead. "C'mon, how about we go get some ice cream or something." They all nodded, and went off to do their thing as a family. But Mercury and Emerald kept their fears to themselves. Adam, or Cinder, or anyone could contact them at any moment, and it could all be over.


	14. We're Done!

Well, this is a bit longer then the last few chapters, and I may or may not have almost cried when I wrote a certain part of this. But, it's not exactly sad I would say. I don't really know to be honest.

Also, I'm starting school again in not next week, but the week after, and I'm going to FanExpo in Canada next week on Friday. Oh yeah, if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm Canadian, which is why my spelling is different then most of yours most likely.

Anyways! I hope you ENJOY!

 _ **ALSO, WOULD ANYONE BE INTERESTED IN A HARRY POTTER FANFIC, WITH TWIN!POTTERS, AS IN, A BOY, HARRY, AND A GIRL, HOLLY, PAIRINGS WOULD BE THE SAME, EXCEPT FEM!HARRY (HOLLY) X DRACO MALFOY, AND NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM X LUNA LOVEGOOD, HARRY WILL STILL BE WITH GINNY THOUGH! THIS WILL NOT BE A RETELLING OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES COMPLETELY, ONLY CERTAIN SCENES!**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At the end of the Festival Week, Blake couldn't help but pace as she thought of what to do as her and the others waited for the final part of the ceremony to commence, the fire and river ceremony. She needed away out of being the object of the White Fang's hatred. And needed a way to make sure her family would be _safe_.

"Blake, you need to rest. You need to go to sleep." Sun said as he sat on the bed, hands in his lap, and slouched over.

"What I need is to figure out how Adam is getting information. I know he is somehow!" Early on in the day, she had gotten a call from an unknown number. And the voice was disoriented, and she didn't know who it was, but all they said was that she was in danger, and that she should watch who she trusted. And Blake couldn't help but agree, out of nowhere, she had seen her dad again, and he was not how she remembered him at all.

"Blake, I know what you're thinking. I know that you can't trust anyone around you but friends and family, but you _need_ to rest." Blake just turned to Sun as he tried to coax her to rest.

"I don't care right now! Last time I let my guard down while being a target of the Fang, _this_ happened!" She walked over to him, and opened hi unbuttoned shirt, and pointed at his faded scar. "Do you not remember this happening!? Do you not remember the pain you had felt with it?!" Blake said. Small tears welling up at her eyes.

"I _do_. But I don't let it get to me. I know that this happened because I was protecting you, I was protecting my friends, and my family." He grabbed her hand, and she sat down beside him, he then placed her hand over his heart so she could feel it beat. "It's my _job_ to risk my life for you guys. As a husband, as a brother, as a son, as an uncle, as a cousin, as a father, _and_ as a Huntsman." He looked her right in the eyes. "And I will do _anything_ for my family, and for the ones I love." His voice cracked slightly as Blake started to cry. He just held her to his chest, and waited for the crying to stop.

It took awhile for it to stop, but when it did, Sun noticed the three distinct presences' at the door.

"I know you guys are there. Just come in, and your mom and I will explain." Sun said as the three kids walked into the room. Luna holding her younger siblings close to her.

"What's wrong mama?" Dusk asked as him and his twin climbed up onto the bed and leaned against their mama.

"Mama's just going through a bit of a bad time sweetie." Blake said as she wiped her tears.

"Is this Blaise's fault?" Luna asked, and then punched the open palm of her hand. "I swear on the Maidens I will punch him so hard in the fu-" She went to swear but saw Sun's warning in his eyes. "-freaking face that he will never be able to show any emotion on it ever again!" Sun nodded in approval. But Blake only gave her a look.

"No. Just some stuff from my past is coming to light is all." Luna nodded.

"Still..." She mumbled to herself.

"I guess you're old enough to know, Luna." Blake said. "Sun, take Dusk and Dawn out of the room please." Sun nodded.

"Alright. I'll be right back though, Bella." Sun placed a quick kiss on Blake's forehead, then ushered his children out of the bedroom.

"Alright, well, you see Luna. Mama..." She took a deep breath. "I was apart of the White Fang." Luna's eyes only widened at her mother. And then Blake delved further into the story when Sun had come back.

When they had finished the story, Luna was just trapped in silence for a little while. She had no clue what to say.

"I know this is a lot to take in Luna. And I won't be upset if you're mad at me for the rest of your life, but this is something you needed to know, and I will be telling the twins once they're you're age." Blake took a deep breath. "I am _so_ sorry Luna, I know how you feel about the White Fang and-" Luna just cut her mom off by giving her a hug. And this caused Blake to want to cry. Luna was more anti-Fang then anyone Blake had ever met.

"It's okay mama. Not like you do that anymore!" Blake just smiled and held her daughter closer to her. Not once had she thought this would be possible when she was a member of the Fang. And here she was, holding her oldest daughter. And being comforted by her, having her accept her. "Now, you're a different person! You're my mom now! You're a loving mother, and a loving wife! You are everything you thought you weren't even capable of dreaming of! But, you realized the wrong in that Adam dude, and now, you are everything you once despised! You grew up, and realized your mistakes. And I don't blame you. Not one bit." Luna said to her mother. And this made Blake cry more, in happiness. But, she was still crying in front of her daughter, so, she stopped herself. Then pulled away from her oldest, placing her hands on each shoulder, and looking into the eyes that were identical to her own.

"I couldn't ask for a better daughter. You, your sister, your brother, and your father, are more then I could _ever_ deserve!" Blake said. Full of confidence.

"Well, you're more then we could ever deserve Bella." Sun said as he wrapped his arms around his wife, and held her close. "Now come on, it's time for the fire and river ceremony, you're to young to participate, but your mama and I aren't." Sun said, and then him and two of his three beautiful girls stood in front of him, and when Luna left and closed the door, he just walked over to Blake who was standing, and just wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so scared Sun. What if Adam comes for me? What if he comes for the kids?" Sun just shook his head.

"Like I told you before, that won't happen." Sun said as he cupped Blake's face. "We'll be fine. All of us, now, how about we get ready, then head out. Sound good?" She nodded at his question.

"Sounds good." She said as she walked over to the dresser and grabbed her dark purple dress, a more mature version of the one she had worn originally. And Sun wore his dark purple button down with his tie that was slightly lighter, and matched the ribbon that Blake and her daughters wore to hold their hair up in a ponytail. While Dusk wore a tie to match his fathers. All the others wore dark coloured dresses and shirts, with lighter ribbons and ties.

When they finally got to the grounds, the fire was jut being brought to a start. The fathers all walked away, leaving their wives to figure out where they were. Weiss, Nora, and Blake all threw their bowls in the fire. Watching them burn, this meant that their loved one was on land, while Yang, and Ruby put theirs in the water. And she saw Emerald as well, and Emerald placed hers in he water as well.

Blake was right to put hers in the fire, as she had found Sun, he was standing in front of a tree. One that was old. And had S.W. and B.B. written in the tree inside a heart.

"So, this tree is still here." Sun said as he smiled.

"So it seems." She then walked over to Sun, and the two started to dance with one another once more. But then, Blake heard giggling, and looked up into the tree to see their three kids sitting in it giggling. "Alright, come on, you guys can dance with us." The three kids smiled cheekily. Then got down from the tree, and started to dance with their parents.

 _ **Somewhere Else...**_

Emerald stood in front of her children protectively.

"We are done helping you!" Mercury said pointing at the man blazing with anger in his eyes.

"You aren't done helping me. Or Cinder, or Adam. So you better smarten the hell up, and get back to work!" Mercury stood in front of his family as the mans voice got more and more threatening.

"No! We _quit_! Got it?! We are done! I'm done risking my life for you, and having to worry if my kids will get hurt! I'm done! Got that? Done! Finished!" Mercury said, his voice becoming more and more threatening. Then the man came into the light. Pale skin, red hair with gray streaks, and amber eyes.

"No. You aren't. Unless you want to get seriously hurt!" Blaise said. "You fucking Humans usually never know how to give up. But look at this? You're giving up!" Blaise sighed "Guess I'll just have to... _Dispose_ of you." Blaise said as Mercury stood in front of his family. They were on a boat, as they were in the middle of the lake for the ceremony, then Mercury remembered they were surrounded by water. And that he could _do_ something.

"Well, gotta find us first!" He looked over at Emerald, and she knew, she looked down at Venus.

"Remember the thing that mommy can do? And that you figured out you could do?" Emerald whispered to Venus.

"Yeah. Do we need to do that now?" Venus asked and Emerald nodded.

"Yes. We need to do that. We're going to make it seem like he can't see us anymore. Like we disappeared. Okay sweetheart?" Venus nodded.

"Okay mommy." Then, like her mom, she manipulated the cat Faunus' mind. Making it like they had disappeared into the water, and then Blaise jumped in after them, he was prone to their powers apparently.

"Okay, we have to go. We have to go and tell Blake and them _everything_! We can't hide forever Merc." Emerald said, and Mercury sighed but nodded.

"Guess that's true. Alright, let's go." He then started to row the boat back to shore.

Blake and her family were surprised when the rain started to pelt down on them.

"Wow, we got home just in time! Poor Neptune here looks like he was about to have a heart attack!" Sun said as Neptune shook.

"I'm not afraid of water!" Was all he could say, as his wife, four children, and friends all rolled their eyes at him.  
"Sure thing dad." Neige said as she patted her dad on the shoulder. Neptune just grumbled as he and the others wrapped towels around themselves.

"Alright kids, time for bed." Yang said.

"Alright..." All the kids said in unison, but were a bit sad, but they all went up to their rooms, and all of the kids went to bed.

All of the adults were sitting around talking when they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Ruby said as she stood up, releasing herself from Jaune's grasp. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello-" She gasped. "Emerald! Mercury! Emerald and Mercury's kids! Get in here, c'mon!" She pulled the family of four into the house, and sat them down on the couch and got them all towels as they were soaked with rain. "Silver!" Ruby called up the stairs and got her oldest to come down. "Show Venus and Gemini to the rooms for the younger kids. Okay?" Silver nodded and yawned.

"Sure mom. C'mon you two, come with me." She gestured for them to follow her, and they did. And when they were done, Emerald turned to all of the adults.

"We, have _a lot_ to talk about..." Was all she could say.


	15. Let The Fun Begin! I

Hehehehehehehehe

 _ **ALSO, WOULD ANYONE BE INTERESTED IN A HARRY POTTER FANFIC, WITH TWIN!POTTERS, AS IN, A BOY, HARRY, AND A GIRL, HOLLY, PAIRINGS WOULD BE THE SAME, EXCEPT FEM!HARRY (HOLLY) X DRACO MALFOY, AND NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM X LUNA LOVEGOOD, HARRY WILL STILL BE WITH GINNY THOUGH! THIS WILL NOT BE A RETELLING OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES COMPLETELY, ONLY CERTAIN SCENES!**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Emerald and Mercury were done explaining themselves. From start to finish, every adult in the room was left stunned. Emerald couldn't look anyone in the eyes.

"So... You guys have been bad all along?" Ruby said. And they nodded.

"Yes. And, we regret every bit of it. Merc and I helped release the Grimm into the school, but we didn't think the White Fang would be there to. We were just told it was to scare you. Not anything else." Emerald slouched as she spoke.

"When we saw you guys outside of the emergency room when Sun had been slashed open nearly, we had no clue what to think. No one was supposed to be hurt like that!" Mercury said.

"I _really_ want to hate you guys, but I can't bring myself to do it. You almost killed my papa, but you seem to be very apologetic, and very truthful with that statement." Everyone except for Blake jumped. Luna was standing in the hallway. She hadn't uttered a single word, or made a single sound until that moment.

"I blame you. That comes from your family. Not mine, but yours." Sun said pointing at Blake accusingly.

"Technically, it wasn't them Luna. It was Adam." Blake said, looking at her daughter.

"Guess that's true." She muttered then walked over to Emerald and Mercury, and looked them deep in the eyes. Most Faunus could pick up when someone was lying, but in Luna, it was more prominent. But it wasn't her Semblance. Sun's and Blake's Semblance's had been passed down, Blake's to Luna and Dusk, while Sun's was given to Dawn. But Luna, had inherited the ability of being able to observe people. Being able to tune into their heartbeats and Auras. Telling if they were lying or not. Something that Blake had remembered her father being able to do. "They aren't lying. And they are very sorry for everything that has happened." Luna stated.

"Thanks Kitten." Blake said giving her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek before she walked away back to her room.

"I say we let them stay here with us." Jaune piped up. "I mean, all of us could definitely overpower the two of them, what's the worse that could happen?" They all nodded in agreement. "And, even Luna said she trusted them. I say we help 'em." This really helped them in their agreement in letting them stay.

"Then it's settled." Blake said standing up. "You'll stay with us. Here, I'll show you to your rooms." Blake told them and beckoned them to follow her, and they did, Emerald thanking her every second she had, and when they finally got to the room, the two tired adults thanked her once more, then laid on the bed, falling asleep.

When Blake had gotten back to the others, they had all decided to disperse for the night, so they could all be able to wake up earlier so they could talk more. Seeing as the new year at Beacon and Signal was about to begin, and quite a few of them had to be back to the school for the new year. Which meant they would be leaving Vacuo. Somewhere they were all safe.

Ruby sighed as her and Jaune were getting ready for bed that night. Usually this time was spent with silly talk, but now, it was serious, and silent almost.  
"I can't believe this is happening." Ruby said sighing.

"Yeah. I can agree to that..." Jaune, someone who usually had a vast opinion agreed.

"Jaune? What's wrong?" Ruby asked as she climbed over to his side, and sat beside him, placing a loving hand on his leg.

"Was it really okay for me to say that? To say that we should let them stay with us? I mean, it's not really my call to make, but, I made it!" Ruby sighed.  
"Jaune, we all trust you. You have one of the best opinions on people out of all of us, it comes with being a father, being a brother, and being a teacher. And trust me when I say we all trust your opinions on people." Jaune only nodded. Ruby smiling and giving him a small and light kiss. "Come on, let's go to bed." Jaune nodded, and when Ruby had laid down, closing her eyes, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

When the next morning came, Blake sat alone at the coffee table.

"Blake? There's something I need to tell you." Blake looked up as Emerald spoke to her. "I... I know your father." This caused Blake to listen intensely.

"Wait, what?" Was all she could say as the other women nodded.

"Yeah, and, well... I don't know how to say this..." She sighed. "Blaise, he's... He's working with Adam." Blake was speechless as Emerald finished. She didn't want to believe her. She had thought her dad had finally turned over a new leaf. But in what way could Emerald benefit from lying to her at this point in time? She could easily hand the ex-con over to the Huntsmen, and she and Mercury would be arrested, their kids going to the next of kin.

"That's..." Blake chuckled darkly. "Not very surprising." She sighed. "Do you need to tell me anything else Emerald?" Emerald shook her head.

"No." She replied. Blake just sighed and nodded.

"Thank you." Blake said as she walked back to her room where Sun was.

Sun was more then surprised when Blake stormed into their room, and closed the door.

"That fucking bastard! I thought I could fucking trust him, but no! The bastard had to turn around and be a member of the White fucking Fang! 'I left them behind' my ass. 'You should just accept me!'! Yeah, no! Not gonna fucking happen!" Blake, normally didn't cursed, but when she did, Sun knew that it was best to just giver her a shoulder to cry on, and to bite his tongue. "I... I thought I could trust him again Sun..." She whispered, then sat on the bed. Not crying, just holding her head in her hands, so Sun did what he had been doing quite frequently this summer, and just held her in his arms.

"It's okay. We'll get rid of him soon Blake." He whispered quietly. And she nodded.

Later on in the day, they jumped when the door slammed open, revealing Carter. Sun's twenty-three year old cousin. With messy black hair, and two different coloured eyes. The left one was pink, and his right was purple. But both showed worry as his tail twitched behind him. Carter had grown up to be a Huntsman, just like almost every other person in the family, and he had twin daggers hanging at his sides.

"Help. Now!" Was all he said, and all the adults looked at one another, nodded, then ran to their rooms and grabbed their weapons.

"Luna! Silver! Neige! Noriko! LSNN! Get everyone to nana's house! NOW!" Blake yelled as she ran by. The young Team only nodded. Then ran to grab all the younger kids.

Carter had led them to the bazaar, which was lit a flame. A red haired cat Faunus standing straight, with his hands behind his back. He turned around. Amber eyes flickering from he flame, and mouth in a smirk.

"Nice of you to join me! Now, _**THE FUN CAN BEGIN!"**_


	16. Captive

Hey guys! Here's another chapter, and would anyone be interested in something like a prequel? I did mention in the first book that there were times when Sun and Blake had crossed paths. Anyways! This story is almost done, and are people still interested with the _Future RWBabies_ stories?

Anyways! Enjoy!

 _ **ALSO, WOULD ANYONE BE INTERESTED IN A HARRY POTTER FANFIC, WITH TWIN!POTTERS, AS IN, A BOY, HARRY, AND A GIRL, HOLLY, PAIRINGS WOULD BE THE SAME, EXCEPT FEM!HARRY (HOLLY) X DRACO MALFOY, AND NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM X LUNA LOVEGOOD, HARRY WILL STILL BE WITH GINNY THOUGH! THIS WILL NOT BE A RETELLING OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES COMPLETELY, ONLY CERTAIN SCENES!**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Blake watched with horror as she saw the man that had been wrecking havoc all over Sun's hometown, was none other then her father.

"How could you do this?!" Blake shouted. Over the cackling of flames that licked at the sides of the scattered small amounts of trees, and the little shops lined up along the roads.

"Very easily, Kitten. I just grabbed some gasoline, and poof! Fire!" He said with a cackle.

"To think, I almost trusted you once again!" Blake said as tears stung the back of her eyes.

"Well, it's not to late, you could join us once again." He said, turning around to face them fully. A red gun in his hands, but in mere seconds, a machete was placed in his hands.

"Join you?" She screamed. He shook his head.

"No. Join us!" He gestured all around him. White Fang members laying waste to the buildings.

"Why?! Why would I want to join back up with a group of people who _deliberately_ bring harm to those around them?! Are you fucking insane!?" She screamed at him. Tightening her hold on Gambol Shroud

"Now, now Kitten. Insane is a _very strong_ word!" She hissed at him.

"Give me one could reason why I shouldn't end your life right now!" Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Well, _I_ do have _one_ reason!" No. It couldn't be him. But it was. She looked to Blaise's side and saw him. She saw Adam. And behind him, were Roman, Neo, and Cinder.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU AGAIN?!" Yang shouted throwing her arms in the air. She had fought Neo on a mission awhile back. And it didn't go down at all how she had planned it.

"Ah, Little Red! Nice to see you to!" Roman said as he pointed a cane at Ruby, and Neo had only waved to Yang.

"Adam." Sun spoke, the hair on his tail standing on end. "What do you want with us?!" Sun shouted.

"Easy Monkey-Boy. Anyways, _here's_ your reason to join us." Adam held up and elongated Scroll. An image displayed on it.

"How the hell-" Mercury started but was cut off by Cinder holding up her hand. Old habits die hard.

"Now, now little Mercury." She started and stepped forward. Her dress had pretty much stayed the same over the years, but was longer now. And her hair was placed in an elegant bun. "We have your children. And in Sun's case, his parents, brother, and sister-in-law. Along with his great nieces and nephew. Oh, and the pregnant one." She held up her own scroll. The very young children held in a crib, tied up, Chet, Nova, Celeste, Clair, and Marigold, were sat beside the crib. They were careful enough with Marigold to not place any ropes to tight along her baby bump.

"You... You bastards!" Sun shouted. They all then looked at Emerald, who looked to be in a bit of a trance. Then they looked at Adam and the others. They were talking to nothing.

"Now go! Go get the kids and the others, then we can go against them." Emerald said, they were careful with Emerald who they hid in an ally with Mercury so that she could keep up her illusion. Team RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, and three quarters of PMAY all stood with one another, then ran towards the Wukong house.

When they got to the house, they were amused and surprised to see the knocked out guards scattered along the grounds.

"Mama! Papa!" Blake looked around as she heard Luna. "Up here!" Sun and Blake looked up and saw Luna in a tree with her siblings. Luna had already been enrolled in Beacon with the other three girls, and had already been given a weapon. But what they didn't know was that they had brought their weapons with them.

"Luna Belladonna-Wukong!" Blake shouted. "What are you doing up there?!" She yelled up, Luna just jumped down, landing well, but stumbled slightly.

"Well, you see, um..." She thought of what to say. "Silver, Neige, Noriko and I had hid our weapons in our clothing when we left the house, and when we were taken captive- well, hold on, let's go inside. The others can help me explain!" They all nodded and followed the young Faunus into the home.

When they were inside, and all of the parents were re-united with their kids, Luna started to explain what had happened.

 _Luna and the others ran as fast as they could around the room they were in. Grabbing the weapons they had made that year at Signal, and hiding them underneath their shirts. Luna quickly set her gun into the holster on her back. It was able to disconnect itself into kunai blades. Silver had a compactible scythe like Ruby's just with orange and grey. Neige had a sword that could change its dust powers, like all Schnee's usually do, and was able to make Glyphs, like all Schnee's. Noriko, smiled wickedly as she held her blue and black hammer._

 _"Everyone ready?" Luna said. And they all nodded. "Then let's go." Noriko giggled as she made her hammer into it's launcher form, and hid it in her shirt. Hers and Silver's were harder to hide. But they managed._

 _When they had gotten to the Wukong house, they were all surprised with the amount of damage inside, but were even more surprised when darkness enveloped the young girls. And even more surprised when they woke up with the ropes tied around their torsos to connect all of the children together. Every. Single. One. This, was the White Fang members firs mistake, with the rope stretched like this, anyone flexible enough would be able to escape, but, the bear eared member with green ears was smart, and tied their hands together. But, this wasn't a problem for Luna. She slid her hands out of the confides of the rope, and then quickly, got out, and quietly, she untied the rope until everyone was free._

 _"Hey! They're getting-" The man soon cut himself off. A dazed expression donning his features. Luna looked around with confusion until she noticed the grey haired, and red eyed girl had a very concentrated look along her features. And her twin brother with green hair protectively standing around her._

 _"Hey! Um..." Luna tried to remember the boys name. "Venus! What's she doing?" She gestured at Gemini._

 _"She, like our mother, can alter the things people see. Right now, this guard thinks that we're still all tied up." Venus said and Luna nodded._

 _"Right." Luna then looked around._

 _"All the other guards are outside, we'll go get the rest of them. Then we'll come back. Venus, while we're outside, you watch the others." Venus nodded, But the four girls were almost knocked over as they were hugged by their siblings._

 _"Be safe." She heard the Arc-Rose twins say in unison._

 _"Don't worry boys, I will be. I promise." She gave her siblings a hug, and Luna's own younger twin siblings walked over to her, and gave her a hug. During serious moments, they stayed quiet. Fearing what they might say, or what may happen. A trait passed down through the Wukongs. Being most prominent in Nate. The cousin of their father, who was far away._

 _"I know what you two are thinking. But don't worry. I've been training to hunt Grimm. I'll be fine." The two just nodded, and then the four girls were off._

 _Quickly and silently, they were taking out the guards. Making sure they were knocked out, and wouldn't been waking up anytime soon._

 _"Is that all of them?" Silver asked, appearing in front of the other three girls in a flurry of white rose petals._

 _"I believe so." Neige said, sliding her sword into it's holster._

 _"I'm going to go stand guard. I'll send a red dust bullet into the air if more come." Luna said as the other three nodded and went back inside. Luna sighed and ran her fingers through the end of her hair. She knew something would've happened with Blaise. She could sense it. She should've gone with her first instinct and told her dad. But she didn't. And look what happened. They were kidnapped by the Fang, and the town was on fire! Luna sighed thought. She knew there wasn't anything else she could do but wait for their parents to arrive._

 _It was weirder the more and more Luna thought about it. Knowing of the way her mother grew up, and knowing about Blaise and this woman, Gris, was weird. Her mother couldn't tell. But, she had listened to the whole thing. Luna sighed as she leaned against the tree she was sitting in. Waiting, for someone to show up, and for her to attack. She also knew though, as she looked at the White Fang members scattered around unconscious, that one of these people, could have been one of the many people her mom had grew up with. And knowing that this was the life her mother could have, was shocking. She sighed once more. And thought of her new year at Signal. She was a bit happy knowing that she would once again be able to see everyone that she was friends with. And one of the only boys at the school, who knew the struggles of leading a Faunus life. The discrimination more likely. They were a bit close. But not much._

 _Luna would admit. She had been dozing off in the tree. But she was once again awake and alert when she heard feet quietly stalking. She got into a crouched position, but smiled._

 _"Mama! Papa!" She saw her parent's looking around. Trying to spot the crouching girl. "Up here!" She saw her mom look up into the tree._

"So... That's pretty much what happened." Silver said as Luna finished the story. All of the adults just nodded. Then Blake stood up.

"I'm going after them." She said with confidence.

"What?! Mama, you can't go! At least, not by yourself!" Dusk said standing up.

"Dusk. I have to. I have to end this." Blake said. Resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but you don't have to go alone!" Dawn said. Knowing the way her mother thought.

"She won't be. I'm going with her." Sun said. Looking at Blake.

"Sun-" Blake started. But after twenty years, he knew how to deal with it. So, he grabbed her arm, pulled her into the other room, and closed the door.

"Listen Bella, I've been saying this for nearly _twenty_ years. I know you think you have to do all of this alone. But, you don't. I know Yang gave you the same speech way back, but, I always tell you this, I'm here for you." He cupped her face in his hands and brought it close to his, and stared deep in her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." He smiled softly at her. Then gave her a quick kiss that she returned. "So, what do you say Bella? You up for it?" And that's when she saw it. The seventeen year old boy she met all those years ago. Hiding in Sun's now mature outlook, but always coming out when he smiled..

"Yeah. I am." Sun smiled once again at her answer. Then, they turned and left the room. "Sun and I are going to go settle this. Everyone else, stay here. I'll send out a distress signal if something happens. Okay?" They all nodded.

"Blake!" "Mama!" Blake turned at everyone. "Be safe!" They all said. And she nodded.  
"Of course I'll be safe. It's him you should be worrying about." She pointed at Sun who stuck out his tongue playfully. "We'll be back soon." Blake said, then turned, and with Sun, left the house, and they quickly made their way back to the main road and districts.


	17. Let The Fun Begin! II

Hey guys! Here's another chapter, and would anyone be interested in something like a prequel? I did mention in the first book that there were times when Sun and Blake had crossed paths. Anyways! This story is almost done, and are people still interested with the _Future RWBabies_ stories? I also know how short this chapter is, but I plan on making the next one longer.

Anyways! Enjoy!

 _ **ALSO, WOULD ANYONE BE INTERESTED IN A HARRY POTTER FANFIC, WITH TWIN!POTTERS, AS IN, A BOY, HARRY, AND A GIRL, HOLLY, PAIRINGS WOULD BE THE SAME, EXCEPT FEM!HARRY (HOLLY) X DRACO MALFOY, AND NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM X LUNA LOVEGOOD, HARRY WILL STILL BE WITH GINNY THOUGH! THIS WILL NOT BE A RETELLING OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES COMPLETELY, ONLY CERTAIN SCENES!**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Running to the main street, was not fun. Especially since Sun knew that the reason Blake was being so incredibly quite, more so then usual, was because they would have to fight someone she had lost. Someone who she thought she would never see again. Someone who once meant the world to her, and his death had crushed her. And just when she was beginning to think that she would be able to take him back into her life. Let him correct his mistakes. Let him be apart of her life once more. And let him get to his grandchildren. The family that he had left. Sun sighed. Then stopped running, Blake noticed, then she stopped slightly ahead of him.  
"Are you going to be okay doing this?" Sun asked. His voice wavering slightly as he looked at her. His expression one of concern.

"I'll be fine." She said quickly. Sun could automatically tell she was lying.

"You need to stop lying to me!" Sun snapped at her. He didn't like it when he did. But right now, he felt she needed it. Sometimes, Blake needed to be brought back to reality.

"What do you want me to say then, Sun?! How do you want me to be truthful?! I'm on my way to fight my father! The man who was supposed to protect me until I was able to protect myself! I don't know what the hell was ever going through his mind! But now, I have to go fight him! Hell! Maybe even kill him! I don't know!" Blake shouted, and Sun could only sigh.

"Blake, we've been married for just over ten years. Together longer. You need to remember that I'm not ever going to leave you, and that you can trust me. Got it?" Sun said walking over to her, and wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "I know this is hard right now. But you have to stay with me. You have to stay in reality. You have to stay with me." She only nodded against his chest. And wrapped her own arms around him.

"I love you Sun." She whispered. And Sun smiled. Usually he said it first and she replied.

"I love you to Bella..." He whispered back.

"Are you two done yet? This is quite sickening to watch after all." The two pulled away from one another when they heard a familiar voice. "I mean, no one wants to see their daughter making out with someone. Or whispering how much they love one another back and forth. I mean, get's pretty annoying." Blake's eyes narrowed as she pulled away from Sun.

"Seriously man? I just wanted to have a moment with my wife before she pummeled you. Is that to much to ask?" Sun asked. Throwing his hands in the air over dramatically and looking around.

"Whatever. Now, this is between me and my daughter. So why don't you skedaddle? Okay? I have no need to kill you." Blaise said. Then narrowed his eyes. "Unless I absolutely need to, that is." Sun went to protest, but Blake just cut him off.

"I can deal with him Sun. Please. Go back." Sun just gave her a look that said, 'I'm not leaving you completely. I'll be hidden from sight. Watching.'. Then, he went off, hiding up in a tree where he knew even Blake couldn't see him. So ultimately, neither could Blaise.

"Let's get this over with." Blaise sighed. Then snapped his fingers. And Blake was lulled into a deep sleep.


	18. Dreamscape

Hey guys! Here's another chapter, and would anyone be interested in something like a prequel? I did mention in the first book that there were times when Sun and Blake had crossed paths. Anyways! This story is almost done, and are people still interested with the _Future RWBabies_ stories? I also know how short this chapter is, but I plan on making the next one longer.

Anyways! Enjoy!

 _ **HEY. DOES ANYONE WANT A FLIPPIN' PREQUEL TO THESE? IT WOULD BE ABOUT BLAKE AND SUN AS KIDS, KINDA, MAINLY BLAKE. AND REMEMBER HOW I SAID WAY EARLIER THAT THERE HAD BEEN TIMES BLAKE AND SUN HAD RUN INTO EACH OTHER?! IT WOULD BE ABOUT THAT. I WANNA WRITE IT, BUT I JUST WANT TO SEE IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE IT.**_

 _ **ALSO, WHOEVER KNOWS WHO I BASED THUMP AND KODA OFF OF, BOTH, (NOT JUST ONE 'CAUSE I KNOW ONE OF THEM WILL PROBABLY BE A BIT EASIER THAN THE OTHER), IF YOU PM ME, AND ONLY PM ME, I'LL WRITE A BLACKSUN ONESHOT OF YOUR CHOICE! AND WHEN IT'S GUESSED, I'LL MAKE SURE TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER SO THAT YOU KNOW! I'LL DO IT FOR A FEW PEOPLE AT LEAST**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Blake looked around as she tried to find the person the voice belonged to as she stood in a white space.

"You will encounter three people from your memories. One recent, one from when you were a prepubescent teenager, and one from when you were a young child." The voice called to her.

"Who are you?!" She yelled. But no reply. She screamed though when she dropped suddenly.

Blake groaned when she sat up. Deciding it was time for her to start her journey through this dreamscape. The first person Blake encounter was a man with grey hair, which went white, and brown eyes. What made her giggle were the floppy bunny ears on his head, which were the exact same colours as his hair.

"Yeah. You always found these _hilarious_." She knew exactly who this was when he smiled and laughed.

"Uncle Thump!" She laughed as she ran over to the man and hugged him. He wasn't _actually_ her uncle. But they were close. He raised her more then the other Fang members when she was younger. He did that with a lot of the orphan kids before her, but she was the last one he ever raised.

"Hey kiddo." He replied. "And you know my name isn't Thump!" She just shrugged, she knew it wasn't, but it was what all of the kids ever called him.

"Whatever." She said and hugged the man tighter. But he had to pull away.

"I'm sorry I left on such short notice kiddo." He said weakly. She just shrugged.

"It wasn't your fault. I mean, I _was_ pretty hurt. But, now I understand. I am a mother now, I know how the circle of life works now." She rolled her eyes. Thump had died when he was sixty. Which was unusual for a Faunus, but not incredibly uncommon, but it _was_ rare, he had lived long enough to see his own great grandchild by blood, and the ones by feeling. She knew her kids wouldn't remember, but he was around long enough to meet them when the twins were one and Luna was three.

"Oh well. Also, when you fight him, go for the knees. Weak point." Thump said. And she nodded. Having to remember the advice he gave her.

They talked for what seemed like hours, but then they heard a bong, and Blake started to revert to when she was a young teenager.  
"Whelp. Times up. See you late kiddo." Thump said, letting the now young Blake hug him.

"Yeah. See you later Thump. I'll make sure to tell the kids all about you when I get back. I promise." Thump smiled at the promise she made.

"I'll hold you to that kiddo." Then, he dissolved. Into small rabbits hoping away. And Blake turned and walked away. Reminiscing on the days when she was always this height until she hit a growth spurt at fifteen.

"Hey! BB!" Blake's eyes widened as she recognized the voice she heard, she could already feel tears.

"K-Koda?" She turned around and looked at the brown haired and blue eyed boy. He looked like a normal Human, but when he turned around or when you looked at him from behind, you could see his bear tail poking out.

"Hey-a BB! How-ya doin'- oomph!" The poor boy was cut off by Blake jump-hugging him. She hadn't seen him since they were young. Twelve to be exact.

"I have missed you so much. Oh my God... Koda!" She started to cry.

"Woah! Woah! It's okay BB! I'm here! Well, not exactly-" He was cut off by Blake.

"You aren't helping Koda!" The boy just shut up and hugged his friend. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's my fault! I-" Koda shut her up by pulling away and placing a finger against her lips.

"It's _okay_ Blake. I _promise_!" He smiled. "Plus, do you remember my Semblance?" She nodded.

"Yeah. But what does that-" Realization donned on her face when she realized what he meant. And soon, they were in their adult bodies.

"I'll see you around BB." She smiled and nodded. And then, he ran off. And she wiped away her tears.

She didn't have any clue who the last person was. So she thought she had finished when she was enveloped in black.

Blake had thought she had finally woken up when she looked all around her. But realised she wasn't when she saw a face she only remembered from when she was only little.

"Blake..." The face said, and then she focused more and saw the ladies long black hair and grey eyes. A cat tail curled in happiness behind her. "My name is Gris." Blake just looked at the women, finding herself conflicted on how she knew this woman.

"Who are you?" She asked. The women frowned.

"It was to much for me to hope you would remember me." Gris sighed after she spoke. "I, am, well..." She walked up to Blake, and hugged her. "I'm your mom." Blake froze. "And I need you to do something for me." Gris whispered. Waiting for Blake to respond to continue.

"What do you need me to do?" Blake said after considering her 'mothers' request.

"I need you to stop your father. He has gone mad. My Semblance allowed me to use other peoples. A detection of sort. But only to a certain extent, much like that Velvet girl you use to go to school with, just hers was with weapons. And all I can say to you is that I hope you know, that your father, had taken that ability from me when I died. And it has consumed him. He let it, and his hate for Humans to overwhelm him. It's something like the procedure that allows the Grimm to be created. But I can assure you Kitten, he wasn't always like this." Blake stood in front of her in silence as she pondered the information her mother was telling her.

"How can I stop him? How can I stop this... Consumption?" Blake asked. And her mother looked away. Tears threatened to fall. Her answer was a vague whisper. Which made Blake's eyes widened. You didn't really _kill_ Grimm. You destroyed the corruption they were.

"You can't be serious!" Blake seemed to yell in the dreamscape she was in.

"I am..." Her mother said. From what Blake could _vaguely_ remember and what her _father_ had told her was that her mother wasn't a serious women. She was carefree and lovable. She was always laughing and smiling.

"Fine. I'll do it..." Blake said. As much as she hated her father. She didn't want to have to do what her mother suggested. But if it was the only way, she didn't have a choice.

"I hate having to tell you to do this Kitten. But, you also have to stay a bit longer, you should go meet some other people that once meant quite a bit to you." Gris smiled. Then started to fade as Blake seemed to latch onto her out of nowhere.

"I love you mom..." She whispered. And Gris smiled.

"I love you to Kitten..." Then, Gris was gone. And Blake finally awoke.


	19. This Has To End!

II'M ALIVE! SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ACTIVE LATELY! SCHOOL HAS STARTED, AND I'M BUSY ALL THROUGH THE WEEK EXCEPT FOR WEEKENDS! I'M SORRY! I APOLOGISE! I'VE MISSED YOU ALL THOUGH!

I almost cried writing the first bit of this. In front of my parents because they're in the room with me. And I also wrote a low-key Phanfiction for my English class. But since I'm in a Catholic school I cannot have the gayness (Which sucks) so I genderbent Dan. Yup.

AND REMEMBER QUIET OL' NATE FROM THE FIRST BOOK? CARTERS OLDER BROTHER? HE FINALLY MAKES AN APPEARANCE! YAY!

Anyways! I love you all! Please enjoy!

 _ **HEY. DOES ANYONE WANT A FLIPPIN' PREQUEL TO THESE? IT WOULD BE ABOUT BLAKE AND SUN AS KIDS, KINDA, MAINLY BLAKE. AND REMEMBER HOW I SAID WAY EARLIER THAT THERE HAD BEEN TIMES BLAKE AND SUN HAD RUN INTO EACH OTHER?! IT WOULD BE ABOUT THAT. I WANNA WRITE IT, BUT I JUST WANT TO SEE IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE IT.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Blake woke up, she was laying in a building. She looked around more and saw that Sun was sitting against the wall near the door. She groaned as she sat up.  
"Blake!" He said as he stood up and walked over to her. "Oh thank God you're awake." He let out a sigh of relief and hugged his wife tightly.  
"I'm okay..." She said with a grunt.

"You sure about that?" She just nodded.

"Yes. Now let me go. This has to end. Now." Sun just nodded. He wanted to fight with her. Get her to stay and abandon this dumb notion of getting her father to stop his damned rampage. But what could he do? The answer? Nothing. He just knew that there wasn't anyway in Heaven or Hell that he could stop the raven haired beauty. She would stop at nothing to bring this man to his knees. Make him beg for her mercy. He could see the look in her eyes. The one he never liked. The one he never wanted to see after a mission against the White Fang that almost cost him his life, and Yang an arm. And led her to wanting to shed the blood of every enemy around them. And when the rest of team RWBY, JNPR, and SSSN showed up to finish off the members of the Fang there, they were instead met with the face of a bloodied, pale faced, Faunus women. And it was at that moment, that everyone learned, that when her friends- no. Her _family_ were threatened, there was nothing they could do to stop her.

"Blake-" Sun started, but was cut off by her hugging him. A few silent tears going down her face, as she knew, she may not come out of this alive.

"I love you Sun. We both know that we don't know how this can play out. But we do know that no matter what, you _will_ take care of the kids. You will not abandon them. Not like what my father did to me. And we both know that. But _promise_ me that you won't shut down on them. Those three will need you if something happens to me. They'll need their papa if mama's goes." She whispered. Talking in the end in the way that she would once talk to their kids.

"I love you too Blake, and I _promise_ I won't. You have my word Bella." He pulled away from her, and like that night all those years ago, gave her a clumsy kiss, that she happily returned, and then he looked her dead in the eyes. "But you have to promise me, that you _will_ come back. No matter what!" Blake broke eye contact.

"Sun... I can't-" Her voice faltered and eh cut her off. His own voice being assaulted by him holding back his sobs.

" _Promise_ me!" He almost yelled. And that's when she saw it. Whenever this man cried. They were happy tears. He never cried when he was frustrated, or mad. He only cried on their wedding day, and on the days when their children had been born. All were happy tears that fell down with a smile. But the ones that threatened to fall from his face now, were tears that made her heart fail. Tears that showed pain, weakness, and anger. Tears that showed the sadness that was clouding his heart at this very moment. And tears that she knows he had seen from her many times.

"I promise..." She whispered. Giving him one last tight embrace and kiss. Then running off.

"Please... Come back to me..." He whispered as he watched her retreating form. He knew he would have to be strong for their kids. But, without her, without his better half, his love, his best friend, his companion, and most importantly, his soulmate, he didn't know what he could do. Faunus usually only had one mate. And would only marry once. But that wasn't always the case, but in this one, it was. But he, he didn't want this case to close without a happy ending. He just wiped his tears though, and ran off, to be with his children, and a close distance to his Bella.

"Papa!" The three Faunus children yelled as Sun approached them. Luna, was immediately worried.

"Mama's gonna be okay. Right?" She asked. The eleven year old needing reassurance. Jut like her younger siblings. Sun had perfect, and the utmost faith in his Bella.

"I'm sure she will be. She did promise after all. And your mama, never breaks her promises to me." Luna only nodded. And stood with her siblings. "Alright! Everyone! Listen up! We have to get to the town square! Blake is about to go against Blaise! And that dirty fucker- pardon my mouth- will _NOT_ play clean! There _will_ be Grimm and White Fang most likely! So get your shit- sorry again- together and lets kick some ass! Again, sorry for my language." Sun said as everyone nodded and the adults and pre-teens and teens got their weapons ready.

Blake had finally gotten there. To the place where she knew she would fight him.  
"Ah, so you're back. How was your little dreamscape?" Blake sneered at him.

"Splendid. Saw Uncle Thump, Koda, oh!" Blake squinted her eyes at her father. "I also saw mom." At this Blaise's eyes widened. "She sends her regards. Oh! And a message!" Before Blaise could even react, the ribbon of Gambol Shroud had wrapped around his ankles and yanked him forward. "To destroy whatever has consumed you!" Blaise only let a wicked grin come upon his features as the white of his eyes went black, and his iris and pupil turned red, black lines started to creep up his neck and around and under his eyes. Just like the Grimm.

"And what's that message?" He asked. She was shocked at this sudden transformation.

"To kill whatever you've become!" He only chuckled darkly as he snapped his fingers. He launched backwards, out of her ribbon hold. Her mom wasn't kidding. He could use other people's Semblances.

"That will be hard seeing as I have some help!" Again, her fingers snapped and she was brought into the air. She had shut her eyes tightly when she was lifted. "I'm sure you two have met before. Am I correct?" She opened her eyes. Brought into the familiar grey ones. A red monkey tail twitching angrily at his side, and his red hair ruffled.

"N-Nate..?" She asked. Nate only twitched. Then she realised it. He had black marks going up one side of his face. And his eyes seemed lifeless.

"Oh... He's not Nate anymore. And he won't be for awhile." She gasped as her father only laughed along with his response.

"Help... Me..." She heard the husk of Nate whisper. He was still in there. He could be saved.

"I will... But first, please, forgive me!" She used her Semblance, leaving behind a clone that erupted into ice, and froze Nate solid. "You are one sick fuck! You know that?!" She yelled. A mock look of hurt appeared on her fathers face.

"Oh boo-hoo." He replied with a sneer. "Just shut up and die!" She was hurt by his words still. Even though she had no reason to be.

"You are such an asshole!" She yelled as the two fought. A set of black, smoking daggers had appeared in his hands, and they continued to morph as they fought one another.

She didn't know how long they had been fighting, but what she did know was that her and Blaise were in a stand off. She was clutching her side, a cut ran across it from when his weapon turned to a sword unexpectedly, but he was worse for ware, his clothes were tattered and wrecked, and cuts ran all along his body. But now, they stood facing one another, guns positioned and ready to shoot.

"You know, you can _still_ join us!" Blake just shook her head and scowled at her father.

"In your _dreams_ Blaise." Blaise sighed.

"Oh well. Worth a shot!" He shrugged. "Tell your mom I say hi!" Then, a shot ran through the air. And someone screamed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I'M SORRY! IT'S A CLIFFHANGER!_**


	20. The End

Hey, so, this is the last actual chapter, the next one will be the epilogue, then it's the end of this story! But I'm like, ninety percent sure I'm going to do a Prequel as soon as I get it all sorted out. It may not have a specific plot though, it may just be one, memory book kind of thing. I don't really know yet.

What do you guys think of Blaise? Do you want him to live or die? I have become slightly biased on the situation because I've based him off of my own biological father. Who I haven't seen for over half of my life. But, some people always want to have that slight wanting of reconciling with a parent. I don't know though. What do you guys think?

Anyways! I love you all! Please enjoy!

 _ **ALSO, IF I POSTED THE SHORT STORY I DID FOR ENGLISH, WOULD ANYONE WANT TO READ IT? IT'S KIND OF A LOW-KEY HETERO-SEXUAL PHANFICTION BECAUSE I GO TO A CATHOLIC SCHOOL, AND GAY STORIES ARE NOT ALLOWED AT THIS SCHOOL**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Darkness. Pain. And a slight ringing in her ears. That's what Blake felt, saw, and heard.

"Blake! Holy shit..." She heard Sun say as a hand was placed on her arm, and fingers danced along where the pain was coming from.

"Don't worry Sun. The bullet went right through her side. She'll be fine!" Weiss said to try and reassure her friend.

"It hurts... It hurts..." Blake managed to mumble.

"We have to get her to a hospital! Now!" Sun yelled as the hands instead moved under her to carry her. She felt the familiar feeling of Sun's chest, and the pain numbed as blood had slowly stooped seeping through her shirt, and onto Sun's bare chest. She moved her hand slightly, and felt the cloth wrapped around her side.

"Let's go! Blake! Stay with us!" She heard Ruby yell, and then they were running slightly. She was able to open her eyes long enough to see that Jaune was carrying Blaise. The memory of her being hurt when she was little during a raid, just before Blaise left, she remembered her daddy, when he was her daddy, and how he had carried her just like this. And then, when she woke up in the clinic established by the Fang, she was being told that he had left on a mission, and was M.I.A, and later, K.I.A.

"Da... Daddy..." She whispered.

"Don't worry Bella... We have Blaise as well..." Sun said softly, but with a slight distaste in his voice. Than, her eyesight was covered by darkness once more.

When she woke back up, she was hit by a metallic scent, and a white room. An IV was placed in her hand, and her side was dressed and covered. She was sitting up in the bed, with no pain whatsoever, but was pushed back down gently by a sleepy Sun. She looked around and saw their kids all huddled together in the comfy chairs in the room. They had all inherited their parents flexibility, and were able to sleep comfortably while all huddled together.

"Lay back down Bella." Sun said with a yawn. "Go back to sleep."

"Says you. You get some sleep as well Sun." Blake said. She moved around on the bed, and grabbed Sun's hand and pulled him onto the bed, where he helped urn her on her good side, and laid behind her, arm draped behind her head, and just under her breasts, just over her wound. And quickly, she could hear him breathing steadily. She didn't know how long it had been since he slept. But she was happy he was sleeping now, and soon, she fell asleep as well.

When she woke back up, Sun was off the bed, and talking with the doctor, a smile on his face.

"Alright. I'll help her. Thanks Doc." The short, black haired male doctor smiled and nodded, he waved at Blake, then walked away.

"What was that about?" Blake asked as she sat up in the bed.

"We can leave the hospital now. But, you need to go see Blaise as soon as you can." Sun looked at the ground, sighed, then looked back at Blake with sad eyes. "He's... They think he's not gonna make it for much longer Blake..." Blake's eyes widened, and she immediately sat up, as Sun was calling a nurse into the room. The nurse arrived quickly, and helped Blake unhook herself from the various machines, then their kids and nurse left the room, and Sun helped Blake get changed into a set of clothes that Yang had dropped off for her.

Blake slowly walked through the halls of the hospital. Blaise had been in critical condition upon arriving at the hospital. The bullet that had hit him had depleted his aura, much like the one that hit her, and it hit him right in the middle of his chest. Right in his chest cavity, and was slowly killing him. There was nothing they could do to save him. And even though Blake knew that Blaise hadn't deserved her pity, she did pity him slightly. But she never felt bad about shooting him. He deserved it. He was becoming corrupted, and was ready to kill many innocent people for his own personal gain. Something that she had never agreed with. And with not agreeing with this way of living, she met many people that she would now call her family.

When she got to the isolated room that he was held in, protected by Hunters and Huntresses, Blake showed her I.D and was allowed into the room. She didn't know what to do. With Sun, she was able to just sit at the side of his bed, and hope for him to wake up soon. But Blaise laid on the bed in pain. Every breath he took cause him pain.

"Blake..." She heard him say quietly. She walked over to him, he didn't have a chance of surviving, but it wasn't high. "I'm sorry. He took over. He controlled my every move. And never, was I able to shake him. Even when I was younger." He took a deep breath. "I was in control sometimes. But most of my time spent with you this summer, was spent in my control. But not my last defining actions." Blake stood confused. This was not the man she had believed him to be. His personality had done a complete one-eighty. And she didn't know how to handle it, or what to say. "I understand, that what I've done, is inexcusable, I'm sorry for all I've done, and I can understand if you never want to forgive me-" He was cut off by Blake sitting beside him, and placing her hand over his.

"Never will I forgive you. At least, not entirely. But, the least I can do is sit with my father. As he slowly dies. And I want to be able to forget that we ever had such a bad past. I'm sorry Blaise- I mean, dad." She wanted to pretend that they were just a father and a daughter at this moment. A daughter sitting with her dad as he was taking his last breaths, at least, what she assumed would be his last breaths. She didn't know for sure.

And that's what they did. They sat with one another. And had discussions. Blake told him all about how she met Sun, and he told her stories of when he was younger. And she listened to them intently. Wanting to savour this bonding moment. One that she had never had with her father. One that she always longed for. But slowly, he closed his eyes, and had a steady breath. She just smiled weakly and kissed him on the forehead, then walked out of the room.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked the doctor that looked after her.

"We have no way of knowing at this point. It's all up to him. Whether he want's to wake up or not." She nodded as the doctor walked into the room, closing the door.


	21. Epilogue

Well. Here it is. The Epilogue to **Protecting You.** I love you guys all so much, for sticking with this story as well as **An Eclipse Of The Heart.** As you read this, I'm working on the Prologue of the next story. A Prequel to **An Eclipse Of The Heart.** It will be called **Time After Time,** and it will switch between Sun and Blake's lives as children and stuff. But it will most likely be about Blake. And I almost cried writing this. Not because it's sad, but, it just makes me happy knowing people enjoy my stories and stuff. And I love this story. Just as I love all of my stories. And I hope you guys do to.

Anyways! I love you all! Please enjoy this last chapter!

 _ **ALSO, I'M WORKING ON A MICHAEL X GAVIN ONESHOT, WOULD ANYONE LIKE ME TO POST IT WHEN IT'S DONE? AND I'M ALSO ABOUT TO START WORKING ON A SHORT BLACKSUN ONESHOT, ANYONE INTERESTED?**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Luna Belladonna-Wukong! You get your butt down here right this instant young lady!" Sun yelled at the bottom of the stairs to the top. Meanwhile, the twins, who were playing a game with one another on their Scrolls, just looked at each other, and shrugged, then looked back at the TV where their game was being broadcasted onto. It was August 20th, aka, a week after Luna's seventeenth birthday, and the week that she and all of her friends were leaving for Beacon. But the girl seemed to forget all of these things as she sat in her room for most of the day. The twins were now turning fifteen at the start of fall.

"One second papa!" They heard their sister yell as something fell on the floor above them.

"Hurry up! I got a surprise for you!" Sun said as he reached out his arm and grabbed the fire engine red haired boy that was trying to escape the fathers grasp. He looked at the twins with pleading gray eyes, but they just shrugged.

"Okay! I'm coming! I'm-" She cut herself off as she was halfway down the stairs and saw her dad. "Papa! Oh my God! Put him down right now!" Sun had lifted the dog eared Faunus high above his head, even though he was older now, he was still strong. And this teenage boy was getting on his nerves.

"Is this Edan Ash?" She nodded as she jumped down from the middle of the stairs onto the floor in front of him, with ease. He was dressed in golden button down with nice jeans, obviously, he had been invited to the birthday dinner that they were all having at the Schnee Mansion.

"Yes! Now put my boyfriend down!" Sun shrugged then dropped the boy. Luna using her Semblance which was the same as her mothers, and quickly grabbed the boy.

"Jesus! I knew your dad would be surprised! But oh my God!" Edan said as his girlfriend set him down on the floor gently.

"Guys! I'm home-" Blake said as she walked into the house, and saw Edan. "Oh. Hello Edan, how are you?" She said with ease as she saw the familiar boy. Sun's mouth was gaped like a fish.

"Did you know that they're dating?!" He yelled gesturing at the boy. They both nodded.

"Yeah. It was kinda obvious. They've been dating for awhile now Sun." Sun just threw his arms in the air.

"Anything else I should know?!" He asked. They all just shook their heads. "Let's go." He said with a sigh. He walked over to the twins, grabbing them both by the collars of their shirts and dragging them out the door. As they yelled about not being able to finish their game.

"Your pleas are falling on deaf ears my children." Blake said as they all piled into their six seat truck. They had placed Edan right in the middle of Sun and Blake. This made him very nervous, since Sun was glaring at the boy whenever he could.

"That's not the point!" The twins said in unison. Blake just laughed at her kids as they continued their drive to Weiss and Neptune's home.

When they finally got there, Luna's face went red as she saw all of the decorations, all that screamed her name and what the occasion was.

"You didn't!" She yelled.

"Oh, but we did dearest daughter of mine, who lied to me about having a boyfriend!" Sun said with a fake smile. She and Edan just gulped, and then they all got out of the truck, and walked into the house.

Blake couldn't help but smile as the party went on when they got into the house and the party went on. Blake just couldn't wait for it to be time for cake. She knew that Luna wouldn't exactly know this, but they all had been filming important moments of Luna's life. It had from the moment Sun had first held her as a baby, to when he held her when she received her diploma from Signal, and her acceptance letter to Beacon.

"Quite the shin dig if I do say so myself!" Blake smiled and rolled her eyes as she looked to her side to see her friend Koda.

"You should know. You helped plan it." He smirked.

"Touché my dear Blake." Blake looked into her friends blue eyes.

"Whatever you say Ko." She ruffled the boys brown hair. "How's Rouge?" She asked. Her friend had found himself a husband while the two friends were separated.

"Rouge is good, we're actually thinking about adopting this sixteen year old we found. His names Rain." Blake nodded.

"Yeah. I know him. He's a really sweet kid." Koda smiled.

"Yeah. We just have to wait for the papers to go through. We know it's kind of late to adopt the kid, but, even if it's for the last two years of his teenage life, at least he's got some parents. Plus, Rina would love to have a brother. Even if they're the same age." Rina had been a bear Faunus that Koda and Rouge would adopt after she turned eleven and was placed at Signal.

"It's nice that you two are doing that." Blake said as Koda nodded.

"Yeah. How's Blaise by the way?" Koda asked. She shrugged.

"He just got out of prison for good behaviour. And, on a count that... Well..." Blake took a deep breath. "He has about a year to live they said." Koda went silent as Blake tried to keep from crying. Her and Blaise had become somewhat close when he came back to Vale with them to go to prison. And they spent a little bit of time with one another. And they got to learn more about one another.

"Well, on a happier note, the video's about to start!" Koda said with a fake smile as him and his friend went over to all of the other kids and adults. There were so many of them. Just over forty people were at this party. But it was still a big deal. It was also a duel party with most of them going off to Beacon. So it was also a farewell party.

"Alright! Let's roll the tape!" Neptune and Sun said. Being embarrassing fathers and doing a dance then pointing at the screen where the tape had started to show.

 _"Hey Luna-girl." He looked over at Blake who was holding Luna tightly, smiling at the baby who was looking around curiously. "It's me, your papa. And that's your mama." He pointed at Blake, then at Luna. "And that's you. Let's say we're going to watch this seventeen years from now, and seventeen years ago, you were half the size of my forearm! Well, my forearm from when I was twenty-seven." He smiled. "I just want you to know, today was a very important day. For you, for your mama, and for me. Along with your aunts and uncles to." He then smiled. "Can't wait to take you home baby girl. Love you lots, can't wait to see the beautiful young women you're bound to become!" He made a kissy face to the camera, then pointed it at Blake. "Got anything to say mama?" She smiled._

 _"What is there to say that you haven't said already?" Sun shrugged. Blake sighed. "I can't wait to see you grow up either. Whether you become a Huntress like me or not, I can't wait to help you with your exams, and with boys. I can't wait to teach you. To give you the childhood I was denied. I love you baby." She then made Luna wave to the camera._

 _"Can't wait to see you in this video in seventeen years sweetie pie! Love you!" And with that, the camera switched off._

 _The next video was of Blake filming all of them men passed out with their first born children._

 _"I can't believe they all fell asleep here!" You could hear an off camera Weiss say. The camera turned to Weiss standing in front of a sleeping Neptune, and Neige. Then it turned to Ruby squealing as she stared at her sleeping husband and daughter, and Nora laughing as she took pictures of Ren and Noriko. Then the camera followed Blake over to where Sun and Luna were sleeping._

 _"I love you both. Sweet dreams!" Blake whispered as the camera showed her laying down beside Sun, and throwing her arm over her sleeping child and husband. Then, the camera shut off._

 _More videos were shown of her early life, then it was one of her when she was two. Holding the camera by herself and babbling quietly._

 _"Speak louder sweetie. So that mama and your little brother and sister can hear you when we show this in like, what, fifteen years?" You could hear Sun say._

 _"'Kay papa! Hoi goys. I'm you big sistah. I'm Luna. I love you goys. Boi!" The little girl waved at the camera. "Oh! And happy biwthday to futuah me!" Then the camera clicked off while Sun chuckled in the background._

 _One of the last ones was when Luna was sixteen. Laying on the couch crying. The camera, wasn't meant to be on, but it was._

 _"Luna, boys are just stupid. And immature." Blake said trying to comfort the teen._

 _"Why are boys so dumb?!" She cried into the pillow._

 _"It's just the way they are sweetie." Blake said softly as she rubbed circles on her daughters back. This video showed turning points in her life, and this was one of them. When she had finally realised, that most boys were dumb. This, was when her first boyfriend dumped her. All because she wouldn't do what he wanted her to. Next thing you know, Edan was in the house, red faced and trying to catch his breath. Blake just rolled her eyes._

 _"Luna!" He ran into the living room. That's when Blake noticed the slight cuts on Edan's face, and his bleeding and bruising knuckles. "Is she okay?! I beat the crap outta that punk!" Blake chuckled._

 _"She will be okay. Now that you're here." Blake stood up. "I have to go get the twins and Achilles from Signal. I'll be back soon." Blake left._

 _"Bye mama..." Luna whispered._

 _"Bye Mrs. Belladonna-Wukong." Edan waved goodbye as Blake left the house, closing the door and locking it. Sun had been away on a mission with Team JNPR and SSSN during this time. So he had clue what was happening. "Want some ice cream?" Edan asked, holding up the bag that was in his hand. She only sat up with his help, and he went and got two spoons for them. One for him, and one for her._

 _Then, it was her graduation reel. She had been one of the top students in her year, and one of the fifteen students to get into Beacon that year. And Blake and Sun couldn't of been prouder as they watched this video go by. Showing her life up to this point._

Blake had looked over at her daughter, who was lying her head against Edan's shoulder. He had asked Blake to include the video with him and Blake. It was to show memorable things in Luna's life, and Blake had agreed, it had been an important moment in her daughters life, and she couldn't be happier to include it. She walked over to her daughter, and handed her a photo album. Pictures were placed all through out it, and a video was at the end, one that she could also add things on to. So she could continue putting memories down for her life.

 ** _Two years later…_**

After another two years, it was the same setting. Just watching the twin's video. They were now ready to go off to Beacon, and they sat with their friends and graduating class. The twins were able to graduate a year early, at sixteen, due to their fall birthday. Which means they wouldn't be able to come home for their October birthday. Which was Halloween. So they had decided to hold their party before they went to school.

 _Blake was asleep in the hospital bed, the twins asleep, one in each arm, and Luna curled up beside her. You could hear a faint whisper, telling how the would look after their family. No matter what._

 _A short video was next, it was of Luna telling her siblings happy birthday._

 _The next was the twins birthday, and Sun laughing as the twins shoved cake into Weiss' face, and Neptune was on the floor crying. Neige and Flake sat silently. Eager to see what Weiss' reaction would be. The white haired Heiress just sighed and excused herself to the bathroom where she cleaned up._

 _When the video came to when they were thirteen, you could see a blushing Dusk as he sat beside Rina Talis, Koda and Rouge's adoptive son, and a red faced Fall as he sat with Dawn. A laugh sounded over the video as you could see Luna dancing with Edan. And then slowly, Fall reached his hand out while red faced and rubbing the back of his neck, Luna blushed slightly, but smiled and took the boys hand. The two then got onto the floor and danced carefully. Fall had been leading the dance, not to anyone's surprise as him and his siblings had all inherited their fathers rhythm and ability to dance. But no one knew where all of their ability to walk in heels came from. Slowly, Dusk also lead Rina to the dancefloor, and the four young kids danced with one another. This was at a wedding, a wedding in Vacuo. It was for Sun's little cousin Carter. And the black haired and mismatched eye Faunus had found love shortly after the attack that Blaise had set out upon the town. And They all looked so cute, Luna, Dusk, and Dawn had been apart of the wedding with everyone else that was related to the boy and his wife, and along with that, Carter had invited everyone, with his wife's approval, that had helped Vacuo during the siege._

 _The last one was also at the graduation ceremony of them. They had also been among the twenty students chosen to go to Beacon to be able to graduate, and just like at Luna's graduation, Blaise sat in the very back, with guards around him. But he was smiling and clapping. But the camera was only on him for a second as the twins were called to get their Signal diplomas. And you could tell by the way that the camera was shaking slightly that Blake was filming. She had cried at both of the graduations her kids were apart of. She couldn't be prouder._

When the video ended, Blake did the same thing she did with her oldest. Giving both kids an album. She could only smile as she looked at her kids full of happiness.

The party had went without a hitch, and just like before, she went to the bus station with her kids, and all of the other kids as well, minus Klar and Arlen Schnee-Vasillias, and the kids all boarded the bus, on their way to Beacon. And Blake and couldn't help but cry. She had succeeded. She had been able to protect her family.

 ** _January 5th…_**

Blake walked around her kitchen with her nineteen year old daughter as they made dinner.  
"How's Team lesson doing?" Blake asked. Luna had been the leader of her team. Team LSNN, which was comprised of Luna, Silver, Neige, and Noriko.

"Good. And has Dawn and Dusk wrote to you about their team?" Blake nodded at her daughters words.

"Yes. She was put on a team with Dusk, Cyan and Fall. Don't know what they're called though. Only know the letters. F, C, D, and D." Luna chuckled.

"It's Ozpin. How do you think it's said?" Luna asked. Blake laughed.

"Faced." The two said in unison. Than started to laugh.

"So Fall's the leader?" Blake asked and Luna nodded.

"They said it was a tough decision. They said they left it up to the kids and they pulled _straws_." Blake laughed at what Luna said. Luna was known to tell stories.

"Are you serious?" Blake asked. And Luna nodded.

"She is. It was quite funny actually. When Fall pulled the shortest straw he groaned and started hitting his head off the wall. Called for a redo-" Dawn started.

"Then he got the smallest again. So he just gave up and took the job as leader." Dusk finished. And then Sun came down the stairs. A bit groggy. But he had caught the story and laughed.

"That's Fall for you." He said.

They had all been sitting around in the comfort of their home when Blake's Scroll started going off.

"Hello?" She asked as she held the Scroll to her Human ears.

"Is this Mrs. Belladonna-Wukong?" The person on the other side asked. And her eyes furrowed together, then looked over at Sun.

"Yes. Can I help you?" She asked. Her voice on edge, this made the others quickly finish their food and then walk over and put their dishes in the dishwasher.

"It's your father, you need to come in, quickly." Blake's eyes widened as she detected worry and sadness in the voice of the person over the Scroll.

"I'll be there within the hour." She replied then turned off her phone. She ran to the front door with everyone else, and they quickly scrambled to get their coats and boots on.

"Is this about Blaise?" Was all that was said in the car, coming from Dusk. Sun nodded as he called up their friends. Telling them they would most likely be late for the dinner at Weiss and Neptune's house. But they were only met with them telling them that they would all be at the hospital soon to be with the family.

When they had gotten to the hospital, Blake ran right in, and right to her fathers room. The nurses and doctors all already knew who she was, and only marked the time she and everyone else came in on the list.

"Blaise!" Was all Blake said as she ran into the room. Blaise was in obvious pain, and it wasn't hard to see that he was dying.

"Hey Blake." He said. "Guess the bullets finally reached it's-" He took a gasp of air from the pain. "-destination!" Blake's eyes only watered as everyone else slowly piled into the room.

"I'm sorry.…it's been eight years… but I'll always regret this… I'm fifty years old… and still have a long way to go… but I will always regret this… I am so sorry dad…" She said through tears. Blaise only smiled weakly and lifted a hand to her cheek.

"I am the one that should be apologizing… After all I've done to you… all I need to hear is you say you forgive me… not even entirely… just enough that I can pass peacefully…" Blaise said with pain. Blake only nodded.

"I forgive you. But only by a small amount…you've done a lot of awful things that I will never be able to forget. But I do forgive you for leaving. That's all I can forgive you for." Blaise only nodded at Blake.

"That's good enough Kitten…" He said.

When night had fallen, and only Blake was left awake, that was when the heart monitors lines flat lined. Blake knew what was happening, but was still incredibly scared. She called for the nurses and doctors, and was pushed out of the room with everyone else.

"Dad!" Was all she could say. But it was only a whisper.

Five days later, he was being laid in the ground. Words had been spoken, and many agreed that if he had never been corrupted by that horrible thing, he would've been a great man.

But time has passed, and wounds heal, every anniversary, every birthday, they go and visit him. And he had words engraved on his tombstone, words that he had said to her before he passed. Words that Blake had also placed on the tombstone she had gotten for her mother beside his, and she made sure they were on her stone as well when she passed. And the words read;

 _All I wanted to do was Protect you… that's why I left… I was Protecting You… I love you. With all of my heart. All of you. You are all my family._


End file.
